A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half
by Winter-Skye-Phoenix
Summary: PokemonBeyblade The Demolition Boys and The Blade Breakers find themselves in a place where beyblading doesn't exist and pokemon do! Better and Funnier than it sounds! R and R!TysonXAsh TalaXKenta RayXMax
1. Chapter 1

_**A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half**- _

**Pokemon/Beyblade**...The Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers find themselves in a place where beyblading doesn't exist and pokemon do! Better and funnier than it sounds!

Chapter 1- Split up

"Whoa!" Tyson yelled as he and Tala suddenly fell out of the sky. Landing on the grass hard, they sat up.

"Where the hell are we?" Tala asked his icy blue eyes glancing around them. Tyson shrugged.

"Don't know...but we should go and ask someone."He said standing up and dusting himself off. Tala did the same thing.

"Fine...but I'm not doing the talking." Tyson rolled his eyes at that. "Sure let's just go already...I'm hungry!"

Tala sweatdropped. 'When is he not thinking about food?...Never.' Tala thought following a hyper Tyson. He groaned. 'Why am I stuck with him?'

Meanwhile...

The rest of their teams fell and landed hard on the ground. Scaring off some kind of rat (Rattata).

Groaning they all sat up, rubbing their heads. Then Max noticed something. "Hey where are Tyson and Tala?"

"Do you think they're still at the stadium...practicing?" Ray asked standing up and looking at his surroundings.

He stretched in a cat like way and something fell out of his pocket, where his blade should have been. It was a red and white ball.

Blinking he searched his pockets for Drigger. His eyes widened. "I can't find Drigger!" He picked up the ball, examining it.

As soon as those words left his mouth they all searched there pockets for their blades, all pulling out the same thing. A red and white ball.

"Our blades! There gone!" Ian yelled. Obviously panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meetings

"Ian calm down." Ian turned and glared at Bryan. "Calm Down? Calm Down! How can I when all our bitbeasts are missing. And Tyson and Tala are missing! And we don't know where we are!" He yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Man...he acts like Kenny..." Max said to Bryan and Spencer. "I heard that!" Both Kenny and Ian yelled at the same time. All three of them sweatdropped. "Yep, they do act alike." Spencer said, luckily Kenny and Ian didn't hear them. Max nodded in agreement while Bryan snickered slightly.

Kai stepped forward. "Ian, Bryan said calm down so do it." He said, making everyone shudder slightly. Ian became quite but only for a second.

"No! You're not my team captain and neither it Bryan! So I shouldn't have to listen to you 'cause only Tala is the leader of the Demolition Boys." Ian said stubbornly crossing his arm across his chest.

Kai glared at Ian. "Do you see Tala around? No? Well of course not if we're going to stand here all day. We'll figure out how to meet up with Tyson and Tala and we'll get our bitbeasts back...got it?" Ian nodded silently.

"Kai? You said when we meet up with Tyson and Tala...you make it sound as though they are here?" Kai grunted. "They are cause they were standing right infront of us. Meaning they were the first to fall..." Ray nodded.

"I get it...I think...They could have landed somewhere else...cause they had fallen into the blackness before us..." Kai nodded, remembering what happened.

Flash Back... 

"How about Tyson versus Tala?...let's see how much damage you can do." Tala and Tyson nodded stepping up to the dish, ready to launch their blades. Max counted down for them.

"5-4-3-2-What the!" Max yelled.

He had moved beside Ray. Tyson and Tala never launched. Everyone watched in horror and amazement as the ground started turning pitch black from the beyblading dish.

Tyson and Tala stepped back but Tyson let out a startled cry and Tala gave out a small gasp as the black covered the ground under them. They started falling before disappearing.

"Tala! Tyson!" Max called, trying to get over there but the black covered the ground under them. Causing everyone to fall.

End Flash Back...

"Ahhhh! A giant turtle!" They heard Ian yell. Turning they saw a turtle as tall as Max standing infront of him. Behind it they saw a blinking Max.

Bryan, Kenny and Spencer stood to the side just watching.

"Huh? Ummm...Oops?" Max stated watching Ian glare at him. "Max! What did you do!" Max laughed nervously. "I...erm...pressed the little white button on the ball I have." He said holding up the ball he had. Suddenly he recognized the turtle. His ocean blue eyes widening in shock and amazement. "Draciel!"

Everyone gasped as the turtle turned towards Max before smiling and nodding happily. Max giggled and hugged the giant turtle while everyone else sweatdropped.

ShadowDragonxx- Hello...could someone help me? I don't know the names of Ian's, Bryan's and Spencer's bitbeasts? Anyway hope you liked it...I'll be updating soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Huh?

Tyson groaned. "I'm so bored." He complained for the millionth time. Tala sighed.

He was getting a head ache from Tyson's complaints. "Tyson will you shut up!" He yelled rubbing his forehead. Tyson became quite.

"Sorry Tala." He apologized. "Hn." Tala grunted. Then Tyson caught sight of a boy walking.

He was wearing a red and black hat, black gloves, blue shirt and light colored pants. On his shoulder was some type of yellow creature.

"Hey! Kid! We need to talk to you!" Tyson yelled as Tala groaned. "So much for getting rid of my headache." He muttered, once again following a hyper, hungry Tyson.

The boy turned around blinking. "I have a name you know!" The kid said back. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Really then what is it?" His voice was calm. "It's Ash Ketchum! And this is Pikachu!" Ash's eyes widened.

"How do I know your not working for Team Rocket!" Tyson sweatdropped. "Team...Rocket? That's a weird and retarded name." He said, rubbing his nose. Tala nodded in agreement.

Ash's face faulted. "You don't know who Team Rocket is?" Both boys shook their heads. Ash sighed. "Never mind...just tell me your names." Tyson smiled.

"I'm Tyson Granger and this is Tala Valkov." He introduced. Tala grunted a hello. Ash smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand for Tyson to shake. Tyson laughed. "Like wise." He said shaking Ash's hand. Ash looked at Tala who looked away.

"Don't mind him...he's always like that. Do you know where we are?" Tyson asked looking around.

Ash was about to answer but was cut off by a scream. All three boys ran towards the sound, ok maybe Tala didn't run he just walked.

Ash and Tyson came crashing through two trees hiding behind a bigger one. Tala walked up to them.

In front of them was a big clearing, where some type of machine was, with two people on it. There was a girl with blue hair kneeling on the ground where a boy laid.

She was shaking him but she moved back when he started to glow. Ears grew on his head, on his face appeared two brown stripes on each cheek and long black tail with something yellow on the end.

The boys eyes opened and he weakly sat up. He handed the girl a red and white ball. "Marina run." The girl, Marina nodded knowing what was in the ball. She got up and ran, as fast as she could. The boy slumped back down to the ground, unconscious.

The two people on the machine were shocked at his transformation and went get him saying something like, "He would be good for testing."

But Ash jumped in front of the boy, pulling out a white and red ball. "Charzard! I choose you!" He said and a dragon type creature came out growling. Pikachu stood beside it, it's cheeks sparking electricity.

The two people growled "We will be back." One called as smoke covered the area. As soon as the smoke was gone, the machine was gone. Ash held up the ball. "Charzard, return."

The dragon type creature returned into the ball.

An amazed Tyson and a calm Tala came up to him. "Wow! What was that thing you told to return to the ball?" Tyson asked, his eyes wide. Ash sweatdropped. "You don't know what a pokemon is?" He asked.

Tyson looked at him, clueless. "Pokemon? What's that?" He asked. Ash sighed. "Pikachu is...oh well tell you later...first we need top see if this kids alright." Tyson nodded and they moved beside the boy.

They tried everything to wake him up, but none worked. Suddenly Tala pushed them aside and picked the boy up, into his arms.

"Let's go...He may be hurt." He said. Ash nodded. "I was heading to go to my house so why don't you guys come with me." Both boys nodded and followed Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Please review more!

-ShadowDragonxx

Chapter 4- Kenta

They were still walking towards Ash's house.

Ash explained what pokemon were and after Tala and Tyson realized they were carrying poke balls (red and white balls) he explained what they were and how to use them.

"Dragoon I choose you!" Tyson called and Dragoon came out. Tyson stood there, poke ball in one hand and his mouth and eyes wide open. Ash sweatdropped at his reaction but pulled out his pokedex.

"POKEMON NOT FOUND" Ash groaned. He looked at Dragoon. It looked exactly like Dragoon would coming out of it's blade but it was as tall as Tyson. "Dragoon return." Dragoon returned to the poke ball.

They continued walking and finally stopped infront of a house. As they walked up, the door opened and there stood a woman. "Mom!" Ash called. Tyson leaned over to Tala.

"He lives with his mom?" He asked. Tala shrugged, he was smirking slightly as Ash's mom pulled Ash into a bear hug. Ash went beat red. Tyson snickered.

"Mom...these are my friends Tyson and Tala and the boy in Tala's arms is hurt...I think." Tala frowned at being called a friend but didn't say anything. Ash's mom smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Where are we going anyway?" Ian called to Kai. Kai sighed. "Ian I said it twice now. We DO NOT KNOW! Now be quite." Ian frowned.

"But Kai." Everyone turned to him. "Be quite!" Ian immediately shut up.

Back to Tyson and Tala...

Tyson and Tala were sitting on a couple of chairs while the boy they found was lying on the couch. He still hadn't woken up yet.

Tyson stared at the poke ball in his hand. They had found out that Dragoon was in this poke ball and Wolborg was in Tala's poke ball. He heard a soft groan and looked at the boy on the couch.

The boys eyes had opened. He blinked and looked around him. Trying to remember where he was. His eyes landed on Tala and Tyson. "Where am I?" He asked sitting up. His hands touched the ears on his head. "And why do I have ears and a tail?" He yelped.

"Your safe...And you also have markings on your face...By the way I'm Tyson and this is Tala." Tyson said. "And you are?" The boy blinked. "Kenta..." He said. Suddenly Ash came into view.

"Foods ready." He said as Tyson zoomed by him. He sweatdropped but then noticed Kenta. "Hi I'm Ash. Welcome to my house." He held out his hand and Kenta hesitantly shook. "Kenta."

Kenta, Tala and Ash made their ways towards the table where Tyson was sitting. They all sat down and ate. Even Tyson ate politely.

Ash's mom noticed Kenta. "Hi I'm Ash's mom..." She smiled. He smiled slightly. "I'm Kenta." He said. Then everyone continued eating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Misty And Brock 

"Are we near anywhere that has a house!" Ian's voice echoed through the forest they had walked in a few days ago. Bryan looked at him...or more like glared. "Would you shut up! If you don't I'm going to knock you unconscious and leave you here where there are creatures out there!" He yelled, showing a clenched fist to Ian.

Ian gulped nervously and fidgeted. Spencer and Max sweatdropped. Spencer placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder to help him calm down. "Calm Down Bryan." But when that didn't work he frowned. "Weren't you the one who told Ian to calm down when we couldn't find our bitbeasts?" Bryan calmed down a little and nodded.

He noticed that Max had dragged Ian out of his warpath and over to Ray, Kenny and Kai who had stopped walking and waited for them. Bryan sighed. "Sorry." He grumbled so only Spencer could here him.

Spencer nodded and the two of them walked up to the rest of the group. They all started to walk when Kai stopped them. Ray looked at him confusion etched on his face. "What is it Kai?" He asked carefully scanning the area.

There were nothing but trees and the dirty, dusty path they were following. Bryan looked around then frowned. "Voices." He said quietly as he continued to listen. "And there coming this way." He pointed to the way they had just come.

Everyone became silent and soon they could hear like, Bryan had said, voices coming there way. It sounded like a girl and a boy and they were arguing about something. But they couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly a boy with black hair and a girl with orange hair came into view. They were arguing while walking down the path. They stopped though when they noticed the group standing there and looking at them.

The girl blushed. "Sorry 'bout that! We don't get along very well sometimes...I'm Misty and this is Brock." She said looking at each of them. Ray stepped forward smiling. "I'm Ray...this is Max, Kenny, Kai, Spencer, Bryan and Ian." He pointing to each one in turn.

Misty nodded and held out her hand to Max. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. Max grinned his usual grin and shook her hand. "The pleasure's mine." He said, still grinning. Misty looked at the other boys. "They don't talk much do they?" Max shook his head from side to side. "Nope!"

The others sweatdropped. Brock looked at them. "Where are you all going anyway?" Ray looked at him nervously. "Where actually looking for a couple of friends of ours...we don't know where we are exactly..." Brock and Misty blinked.

"Oh...k ... Well why don't you come with us to the next town and we'll meet our friend there and talk to Professor Oak...he might be able to help you." Misty said smiling. Max's grin grew bigger and he jumped up and down.

Causing the red and white ball to fall out of his pocket. He stopped bouncing and picked it up. Brock looked at him and then the others. "Are you all pokemon trainers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the clueless expression that were on their faces accept of course Bryan and Kai. "Pokemon? What's that?" Max asked, still obviously confused.

Brock and Misty frowned before looking at one another. Misty sighed. "Do you seriously not know what pokemon are?" When they shook their heads she continued with a sigh. "Pokemon are..."

Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------

Kenta grumbled slightly as he leaned over the sink, looking into the mirror. He growled in frustration at the marks across his cheeks. He had tried everything he could think of to get them off but only succeeded into making his cheeks red.

Frowning he gave up on the marks and looked at his ears. Lifting his hands to his head he tugged on both ears. But quickly let go as a sharp pain shot through his ears. Sighing he gently rubbed his ears to make feel a bit better.

"I wouldn't try to get them off." A voice by the doorway made him jump. Looking towards the door, he saw Tala leaning against the doorway, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Kenta growled and glared at him. "Shut up!" But he sighed after wards and returned to looking at himself in the mirror.

Tala smirked and walked up behind him. "Don't worry...were going to see that geek Ash told us about...Professor Oak was it?" Kenta nodded and looked at Tala. "Right...so don't worry." Kenta nodded again and left the bathroom. Tala followed after taking a quick look at himself in the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I was wondering if I should make this a shounen-nai or yaoi or no pairings. If I should I was thinking Maybe TalaXKenta and TysonXAsh but I don't know so just review your answer. R And R!

-ShadowDragonxx

Chapter 6- Put Me Down!

"I told you! I'm not going out in public with ears and a tail!" Kenta yelled as he made a move to run but Tala stepped infront of the exit. "We are going to this nerd's house to get you back to normal and Tyson and I back where we belong." He stated icily.

Kenta glared. "Hey you're not the one with ears and a tail!" He yelled. Tyson and Ash sweatdropped. "Actually you have ears, a tail and markings." Kenta spun around. "That's not helping Tyson!" He glared.

Tala smirked. He had gotten an idea, so they could go already and he could escape another headache. He walked up behind Kenta, who was still glaring at Tyson and grabbed him around the waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

Kenta yelped in surprise and once he realized what was happening he started banging his fists on Tala's back. "Put me down Tala!" Tala just raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? You would have stayed where you were yelling at Tyson for the next hour or so. And I just want to see this nerd and go home." He stated simply but his voice was low and dark compared to Kenta's yelling.

Tala started for the door and Tyson ran infront of him to open the door. Tala walked out, Ash and Tyson following. Ash went infront of them and led them towards where Professor Oak was.

Luckily the streets were basically empty because of how much Kenta was panicking. "Tala! Put me down!" His voice echoed down the street. But Tala would just ignore him and keep on walking. Ash and Tyson walked beside eachother laughing hard.

Meanwhile-----------------------

Kai, Bryan, Max, Ray, Ian and Spencer followed Misty and Brock towards this Professor Oak guy. Kai and Bryan were scowling at having to follow someone they barely knew. While Max and Ian were chatting with Misty and Brock, who weren't arguing. Ray and Spencer were talking calmly and quietly. Kenny was talking with Dizzi, which Brock and Misty had asked why it was talking.

"Tala! Put me down!" Echoed down the streets, making them stop and look around in confusion. They could hear the same voice yelling and two people laughing. Everyone sweatdropped when Tala, Kenta, Ash and Tyson came into view. "Ash!" Misty called, waving.

Ash stopped laughing slightly and looked at Misty and Brock. He grinned. "Hey Brock! Hey Misty!" He called back waving. He ran over to them, Tala and Tyson walking over to them. Spencer raised an eyebrow at the boy Tala was carrying.

"Tala! I said put me down!" Kenta yelled. Thwack! Tala had let go of Kenta and he had fallen to the ground with a loud thwack. He jumped up and glared at Tala. "I didn't mean drop me!" Tala just shrugged and walked over to the Demolition Boys. While Tyson walked over to the Blade Breakers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Bridge

When both groups had met up they had decided to visit Professor Oak but found out he was out of town, so they had to go there. Everyone were talking...or listening to conversations.

Tyson, Max, Kenta and Ash were talking. Kai and Tala were talking a bit. Ray, Spencer, Ian, Misty, Brock, Kenny and Bryan were talking. Dizzi was talking sort of.

Tyson and co. walked down the dusty trail leading to a bridge, which was made of stone, that went across a cliff to the cliff on the other side. Tyson, Tala, Kenta, Max and Ash started walking across.

Ian peeked down beside the bridge and started panicking. "There is no way I'm going on that thing!" He screamed, backing away from the edge. Spencer groaned. "I forgot Ian's afraid of heights..." He said peering over the edge of the cliff.

It was a long way down and you could faintly see a river and trees. Tyson, Ash, Max and Tala had stopped halfway on the bridge waiting for them.

The others started following them, Bryan dragging a panicking Ian and Kai dragging a panicking Kenny, who as soon as he heard Ian start panicking had looked down and started to panic for he was also afraid of heights.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and the bridge started cracking right behind Kenta, Max, Tyson, Ash and Tala. The others quickly got off the bridge to avoid falling.

Tyson, Max, Ash, Tala and Kenta went as fast as they could as the bridge started to break beneath them. Kenta's eyes widened...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol...nice ending eh? I'll update soon...that is if you review I'll update! R and R!

-ShadowDragonxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Falling Part 1

Kenta started falling backwards as he let out a startled cry. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to lose his footing.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist, stopping him from falling further. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see Tala leaning over the edge slightly with his arm around him.

A tremor hit causing both Tala and Kenta to fall a little more. Kenta's feet were on the very edge of the bridge, he had already fallen half way.

Everyone on the other side of the broken bridge gasped as another tremor sent both Tala and Kenta down further.

Just as they were falling though a hand suddenly grabbed Tala around the wrist, yanking him back up. Tala looked at the hand holding onto him and followed it up. Tyson stood there.

Ash ran over to where Kenta was and reached out his hand which Kenta grabbed. Together Tyson and Ash pulled both Tala and Kenta away from the edge. Max quickly grabbed Ash's and Tyson's other wrists and helped pull.

Ray looked over to them, then the ruins of the bridge. It was too far to jump. So he yelled. "Guys...we have to split up...you five go that way and we'll go this way."

Everyone nodded to that. Ray and the others took off at a run back the way they came. While Max, Tyson, Kenta, Ash and Tala stood up. But when Kenta stood up he fell down again with a cry of pain.

Tala quickly scooped him up into his arms and the four of them took off into the forest. They ran for awhile but finally slowed down, then stopped as they came into a clearing.

Tala gently placed Kenta down on the ground before sitting down himself. Ash went over to Kenta pulling a first aid kit out of his back pack.

"Luckily my mom made me bring a first aid." He said as he checked Kenta's ankle.

There was a cut that wasn't too deep but still deeper than a usual cut. He quickly disinfected it then wrapped it in bandages.

"Thanks..." Kenta smiled. He was shaken up that he could have died and that his life was in his friends hands.

Ash smiled. "You should get some sleep." Kenta nodded hesitantly. He was tired, dead tired.

He laid down and slowly his eyes closed. The sound of soft breathing told them he had fallen asleep.

Tyson sat down next to Tala. "You're not hurt are you?"He asked softly. At this Tala looked at him sharply.

"No." He said coldly. Tyson smiled unaffected by his sudden rudeness. "Tala...Thanks for catching him..."

Tala looked at him, then Ash and finally Kenta. His gaze softened. "Anytime." He stated, making both Tyson and Ash smile.

Meanwhile----------------------------------

The rest of the group ran down the dirty path looking for a place to stay and hide. Suddenly Misty pointed through a couple of trees. "There!" She called moving past the trees.

She walked up to a rock wall, the others following. In confusion they looked up. All they say was the wall of rock go up and up.

Misty smiled at the confused faces. She gently brushed some sticks, roots and grass out of the way, showing a cave.

Everyone ran in and quickly made sure nothing was in it.

Once it was clear they weren't going to have any unwanted visitors they started a fire with peices of wood they found.

After awhile they all slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Articuno

Max, Kenta, Tala, Ash and Tyson walked down the path towards where Professor Oak was staying. Max and Tyson were helping Kenta walk while Ash tried to figure out if they were going in the right direction.

A sudden loud squawk made all five boys look up. Some type of large bird flew overhead. It was blue and white and ice was shooting out of its mouth. Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex.

"POKEMON FOUND...ARTICUNO THE LEGENDARY BIRD OF ICE."The picture of Articuno appeared on the pokedex. "Legendary bird of ice?" Tyson asked looking at Ash.

Ash and Kenta's eyes were wide. "Articuno! Awesome! An ice pokemon...thing..." Max said looking at Articuno as it flew overhead.

"Should we follow it?" Tyson asked. Ash and Kenta nodded. "It's a legendary pokemon...it shouldn't be here." Ash stated.

Tala suddenly knelt down infront of Kenta, his back to him. "Get on..." He stated. Kenta blinked before hesitantly climbing on his back. Tala, Ash, Tyson and Max started to follow Articuno.

Even when it was out of sight they just followed the trail of ice. Soon they were running towards a mountain.

Meanwhile...

"Gah! Why do we always end up getting split up from our friends!" Ian yelled. Kenny nodded hugging his laptop to him.

Bryan smacked Ian over the head lightly. "Keep your head out of the gutter! We'll figure this all out!"

Ray nodded and looked at Kenny. "Hey Chief, open up Dizzi please." Kenny shakily placed his laptop on the ground and opened it up.

"Well I thought you'd never open me again." Dizzi's voice came. "Sorry Dizzi...we were a little busy." Kenny replied.

"Dizzi we need you to find out how and why we ended up here." Kai said to the laptop. Dizzi sighed. "K..."

Kenny typed into the laptop as well, while everyone else waited patiently...well most of them did. Ian was fidgeting and muttering stuff under his breath.

"We found something!" Kenny called. Everyone gathered around the laptop. Everyone gasped as they stared at the screen.

On the screen it had the words; "A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half "


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Missing?**

"I wonder why we're here..." Emily said, adjusting her glasses. "I mean the actual tournament battles aren't 'till tomorrow."

Michael nodded, looking around. They were at the Beyblading Stadium.

They weren't the only team there. There was the White Tigers, The Majestics, F Dynasty, BEGA and lots more, all looking slightly confused.

Mr. Dickinson stepped up to the microphone

"I called all of you here to tell you that the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers are not going to be attending this tournament."

He paused, watching the teams reactions.

All the teams gasped. Two of the best teams couldn't be in the tournament! "What? Did they get disqualified?" Rick grunted, smirking slightly.

Emily glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

Mr. Dickinson continued. "Now before you start thinking that they were disqualified, listen to what I am about to say."

He cleared his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"The Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers have gone missing...if anyone knows where they are please inform the BBA immediately."

Everyone's eyes widened. Missing? Two world class teams just suddenly disappeared and even the BBA couldn't find them.

Mr. Dickinson stepped away from the microphone and walked to his office. Judy walked up behind him

"I'm sure there safe." She said quietly. Despite how calm she looked Mr. Dickinson could see concern in her eyes.

"Yeah...I'm sure there alright..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Prophecy**

"What the heck does that have to do with how we ended up here and how wer'e going back!" Ian's panicked voice echoed through the trees. Bryan's left eye twitched in anoyyance. "Ian..." He said through gritted teeth.

Bryan suddenly stood up and walked out of the cave. Kai, Misty and Brock had left awhile ago. Brock for food, Misty for water and Kai well...he just left.

Ray and Spencer sweatdropped. The sound of typing came to their ears and they turned towards the sound, to see Kenny typing away on his laptop. "Kenny what are you doing." Ray asked, while Spencer just raised an eyebrow at the nerd at work.

Kenny looked up for a second, though he didn't stop typing. "I'm trying to find out why that popped up..." He said referring to the words "A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half". Ray nodded.

"Ahh! Take a look at this Ray!" Kenny called. Ray came over and crouched beside him. "What is it Chief?" He asked. "It says here that A Wolf Boy, A A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half are from an ancient prophecy :

_Anything that can't possibly go wrong in a million years, will go wrong..._

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice And Lightning, let them rule the world in which they clash..._

_Evil lurks in the shadows of the lands, feeding off the weak and hiding from the strong, until they are ready to make their final attack... _

_In the end, all will turn to A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half... _

_Strong willed and carefree the human and the half will try and cease the fighting,.. _

_Storms will enter the lands as the dragon boy fights the greatest evil of all... _

_As dark and cold as ice hides all emotions the wolf boy will watch the fighting hiding behind a mask of ice but will soon help destroy the evil of the world..._"

Spencer and Ray looked at eachother. "So...why did that come up when we wanted to know how to get back?" Ray asked, scanning over the words on the laptop once more.

"What if that was the way to get home." Spencer stated reading the words again. Both Kenny and Ray looked at him. "What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Well what if who ever is in that prophecy is the key to get home...did you ever think about why we would have ended up here? I mean I doubt we fell into a world where blading doesn't exist and pokemon do, without a reason..." He explained. Kenny nodded.

"That makes sense...this prophecy must have something to do with how and why we got here. And that means there's going to be a big battle coming soon..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Zapdos**

While Spencer, Ray and Kenny were pondering about the prophecy the others had come back. Kenny explained the prophcey and their theary. Misty and Brock believed it, though you couldn't tell about Bryan and Kai.

A loud and sudden sqwauk echoed throgh the cave and everyone ran out to see a large yellow bird shooting lightning out of it's mouth. Ian and Kenny stood eyes wide, mouth open and shaking with fear and panic.

Misty quickly pulled out her pokedex. "POKEMON FOUND...ZAPDOS THE BIRD OF LIGHTNING." The picture of Zapdos appeared on the screen. Kenny and Ian's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

Ian and Kenny screamed, in a really girly way... "RUN!" They both spun around and ran back into the cave- SMACK - only to miss the entrance and run into the wall of rock. Spencer, Ray, Misty and Brock sweatdropped, while Kai and Bryan seemed to be smirking slightly.

Both Kenny and Ian fell to the ground, twitching. Zapdos let out another sqwauk as Ian and Kenny stood shakily to their feet. A burst of lightning came out of it's mouth- right infront of Kenny and Ian.

They both let out an audible "EEEEEEEEEP!" as they fainted. Spencer, Ray, Misty and Brock sweatdropped even more. Both Bryan and Kai snickered at the display. "Too bad we don't have a video camera." Spencer stated, chuckling.

"Oh but we have and I recorded it..." Dizzi's voice came. They turned to see the laptop on the ground with the camera aiming at Ian and Kenny. Ray, Misty and Brock started laughing, hard.Spencer smirked.

"We need to definetly show that to them...when they wake up that is...and knowing Ian he wont be up for awhile."He turned to Bryan. "Remeber the last time he fainted." At this Bryan chuckled. "Oh yeah...that was hilarious...though he didn't wake up for atleast three hours."

Ray chuckled. "That must have been annoying...yeah the last time Kenny fainted he didn't waake up for atleast three hours as well." Spencer blinked. "You know...now I REALLY agree with Max when he said they're alike."

No one noticed the camera on Dizzi had turned towards them. Zapdos shot out another blast of lightning out. "Holy-!"Spencer was cut off when Zapdos shot another beam of lightning, creating a huge hole right infront of them. Misty eeped and ran behind Kai.

Ray jump, cat like and out of the way of falling debris. Bryan just simply walked over to Kenny and Ian with Spencer following. Bryan swung Ian over his shoulder as Spencer did the same thing to Kenny.

Brock, guessing what they were doing, ran into the cave and gathered their stuff and shoving it into his bag. He came out to see Zapdos flying away and Bryan, Spencer, Ray and Kai following it. Misty sat on the ground, covering her head.

She looked up as Brock jogged by and gasped. Scrambling to her feet she grabbed a thankful Dizzi and ran after them.

"WAIT FOR ME!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Ouch**

Tala, Max, Ash and Tyson followed Articuno. Until the ground suddenly started shaking. Kenta groaned from Tala's back.

"Maybe we should hurry." He said, glaring at the ground. So they went a little faster. The ground suddenly gaveway from underneath them.

With a loud yell they fell through the breking ground landing with a loud THUD on hard ground. Tyson sat up rubbing his head.

"This is the second time I have fallen and landed on the ground hard!" He grumbled. Kenta, who had fallen off of Tala's back, sat up.

"I swear i'm going to lose my hearing." He said, gently rubbing his ears. Ash blinked. "What do you mean?" Tala smacked him over the head.

"Wouldn't those ears be better at hearing...you said you recognized them from somewhere..." Ash nodded, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

He stood up and stretched, while did so his pokedex fell out of his pocket and opened up. "POKEMON FOUND...HALF RAICHU, HALF HUMAN."

It was pointed at Kenta. Kenta blinked. "I'm part Raichu!" He yelped as he jumped up but landed on his behind as he put weight on his ankle.

Tala helped Kenta stand up and looked around. They were in a huge hole...but he saw something across from them, it was an opening. Once again Kenta was on Tala's back aa they went towards the opening.

Ash went in first, seeing as it was to narrow to walk side by side. Tala went next, then Tyson and then Max. It was slightly dark and was getting darker. Ash pulled a flashlight out of his bag, turning it on, he sighed.

"Another thing my mom made me bring." he muttered. Kenta, Max and Tyson laughed. Still walking through what they realized was a tunnel, thanks to Tala of course.

There was some sort of light at the end so Ash turned off the flashlight.

"There's a light up ahead!" He called behind his shoulder. "Really we didn't see that exspecially since you turned the flash light off." Tala said sarcasticly.

Ash sweatdropped but kept walking. He walked towards the light and it was the light of the sun. The tunnel had lead out side.

He looked around. Trees, rivers, grass, healthy pokemon and another river though it was ice now. Tala, Max and Tyson walked out of the tunnel and just as Ash had done, looked around.

Kenta of course looked around too but whenever one of the pokemon made a sound, like their call, his ears would twitch slightly and he would have surprised expression on his face.

He sighed. 'What did I do to deserve this!' He thought as Tala placed him on the ground in front of the non- iced river. Looking at his reflection, he frowned.

'Will I ever be normal again?'


	14. Chapter 14

This fanfiction is sort of based on the 2nd movieof pokemon and that special thingy..The Legend Of Thunder or somethin'.

-ShadowDragonxx

Chapter 14- Did I do that on accident?

All the pokemon had stopped and were looking at the boys. They all stared to suddenly make all types of different sounds. Running around and calling to one another. Tyson blinked.

"What do you think their saying?" He asked as he watched the pokemon run this way and that."Their saying that we shouldn't be here. We should be heading up Mystery Mountain..." Kenta said quietly.

"Huh? How did you know?" Tyson asked turning to look at him. Kenta shrugged. "I don't know...I just can understand." Max jumped up from where he sat and stood next to Tyson. "You think it's 'cause your part Raichu? With the ears and all...Ash said that pokemon could somehow talk to eachother." He stated.

Tala looked at him. "Max..." Max looked at him. "Yeah Tala?" He said smiling. "That's the smartest thing you have ever said." Max's face fell. Tyson and Ash fell down from where they had been standing and started rolling on the ground laughing.

Max had a frown on his face. Tala had a scowl on his and Kenta had a small smile on his face. "Tala, Max come closer for a sec." He said quietly making sure not to let Tyson and Ash wouldn't hear. Tala and Max moved closer.

"How about we..." Kenta leaned in closer to say the rest. Tala smirked, as Max giggled. "That's a great idea." He whispered. Kenta grinned. "Of course it is...I thought of it." Max grinned as well before standing up, Tala doing the same thing.

They walked over to the laughing boys quietly. Tala walked towards Tyson as Max went for Ash. As soon as they were standing over them, they both reached down, grabbed them and tossed them over their shoulders.

Ash and Tyson's faces were priceless as Tala and Max walked towards the river. Kenta was grinning as he watched Tyson and Ash start slamming their fists into Tala's and Max's backs.

Tala and Max just kept walking towards the non iced river. As soon as they were standing at the edge, they both literally tossed Tyson and Ash into the river. Tala and Max quickly went and sat beside Kenta.

Max and Kenta high-fived as Tyson and Ash came spluttering to the surface. Max and kenta were chuckling as Tala was smirking. "Good idea Kenta..." He said. Max frowned. "So your nice to him!" He whined.

"That's because he likes Kenta." Tyson said as he and Ash came up to them. Their hair and clothes were dripping wet. Tala glared at Tyson though a lightblush appeared on his face.

He got up and walked over to Tyson. Thwack! Tyson now sat on the grass rubbing his head. "Owww! That hurt Tala!" He whined.

Tala just glared as he sat back down. Ash looked at Tyson's wound and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Ty it's not as bad as Kenta's injury." He said softly. Leaning close to his face to shoosh him.

Max and Kenta giggled at how close they were to another. "Get a room!" Max called laughing. Tyson and Ash went beet red.

Tyson jumped up a little and their lips crashed together. Now Max and Kenta were trying to hold in their laughter, saying stuff like "Their such a good couple!" and "Awww their kissing already?".

Ash and Tyson jumped away from eachother beet red. Tyson looked down embarrassed as he saw even Tala smirking at them kissing.

"Maybe you two should talk about what just happened." He stated, still smirking. Max and Kenta nodded. Max jumped to his feet and pushed Ash and Tyson towards the river. Since they couldn't hear that well from where they had set up camp.

Tyson growled at Max but stopped as he saw both Kenta and Tala glaring at him. 'Those two would be great together. Besides I think Tala's softening up to Kenta.' He sighed giving in and letting Max push him.

But the picture of him kissing Ash popped into his head. Tyson frowned slightly.

'Did I do that on accident?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Blush

Tyson and Ash sat by the edge of the river silently, watching the water flow by. Ash sighed and turned to look at Tyson. He noted the faint blush that had spread across his cheeks, though he guessed his was the same.

"Look Tyson... I... I think I... I ...I'd like to kiss you again." He went beet red. "I...I mean I want to kiss you on purpose." Ash stuttered, panicking as he kept blushing. Tyson looked away from the water and to Ash.

"Ash...are you saying that...well...if I did kiss you again...that you'd kiss back...?" He was blushing as he quickly looked back towards the flowing river.

The silence was killing him but he was afraid to look for he was expecting rejection. Ash blinked twice. "You want to kiss me again?" Tyson nodded.

Suddenly Ash broke out into a huge grin, his face a nice shade of red. Tyson looked at him and noticed the grin, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked carefully.

Ash just leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed a surprised Tyson on the lips. Tyson reacted to the kiss and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile...

"So how long is that kiss of theirs going to last?" Max asked giggling softly. Kenta shrugged. "As long as you would, if you kissed Ray." At this Max froze. "Which would be a Very Long time." Tala added. Max went beet red.

"Uh...Wh-What do you mean?" Kenta grinned. "Don't act like you don't know what were talking about. We've seen the looks you've sent him... and the looks he's sent you." Tala nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." Max sighed.

"Fine..I admit it...I am attracted to Ray...But don't you dare say that to him!" He stuttered. Tala smirked. "Oh we will..." Max glared at him. "Tala's picking on me!" He whined. Tala just shrugged and stood up.

Max followed him through the trees and into a smaller clearing. "Hey! At least I admitted I liked him. Unlike how you won't admit that you like Kenta!" He growled, glaring at Tala, who had his back to him.

Tala swung around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt . "You better shut up." He said darkly. Max gulped but then glared. "No! You're afraid aren't you! Afraid of rejection! Mind you I'd be surprised if he didn't reject you!" Max said.

Tala lifted him into the air slightly. "Leave me alone." He said coldly. "And why would I do that? So you can keep being mean to people? No! I won't let you! If you don't tell him then fine. I'll do that for you!" He yelled right into Tala's face.

Tala growled and just tossed Max aside. Max cried out as his back connected with a tree, though he knew it didn't do any damage accept a bruise. Tala walked away.

Max sighed looking down. "Maybe I said to much." He said softly. He snapped his head up when he heard footsteps. Kenta walked into the small clearing, or maybe it was limped into the clearing.

Max jumped to his feet and ran over to him. "Kenta! Are you sure you should be walking!" He called, as he reached his side. Kenta smiled slightly. "I heard yelling and a cry so I got worried." Max looked down.

"That's my fault. I got Tala mad." Kenta blinked. "How?" Max looked at him. "I said some things to him." Kenta nodded. "I'm sure you didn't mean it, right?" Max nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Worry

A girl walked silently down the street. Her light blue hair bounced slightly as she walked.

People sent silent glances at her, whispering things like "She looks awful" and "Poor girl, I heard she was forced to leave a friend behind".

The girl just ignored them, locking her gaze with the dusty ground beneath her. But she soon stared at something in her hand.

It was a poke ball, but right beside it was a chain. On the chain was a pendant that had a picture of Raichu on it.

She held up the chain to her face and examined it closely. It looked exactly like Raichu, every single detail.

Sighing, her gazed locked onto the poke ball. Squeezing it as she shut her eyes. Silent tears running down her face.

"Oh Typhlosion, I hope he's alright." Some sort of creature floated beside her, it squeaked something. The girl looked at it.

"You're right Little Miss. He's alright..and I'm going to find him!...because he's...my friend..."

The tears flowed down her face like a mini river, splashing onto the ground. "He is alright...he better be."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Finally!**

Max and Kenta made it back to the campsite just in time to see Ash and Tyson walk up, holding hands.

Looking at eachother, they started grinning. Tyson blushed as he noticed them but still held Ash's hand.

"Ugh...Um... hi guys." He said, looking around. "Where's Tala?" Max immediately looked down, Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Tala kinda got into a fight...if you would call it that." Tyson nodded and suddenly stood up.

He held out his hand to Kenta, who curiously took it. Everyone stared blankly as Tyson pulled Kenta to his feet and towards the direction he guessed Tala had gone. He stopped and looked at the others.

"Look if there is one person Tala will talk to, it's Kenta." He stated grinning. Ash and Max both grinned and chuckled as Kenta went beet red.

"Er..are you sure your theories are correct Tyson?" He asked, but it seemed like he stuttered it. Tyson nodded still grinning.

"If I have learned anything about him. He acts like Kai. And we all know Kai will be a little nicer to the person he likes. So Tala should be like Mr. Sourpuss."

Max laughed at this. "Tyson you are so lucky those two aren't here. You'd be dead in a second."

Tyson smiled slightly at him, turned and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek, before turning and pulling Kenta out of the clearing and towards where he guessed Tala was.

As soon as they caught sight of the boy with red hair and icy blue eyes, sitting on a hill, Tyson stopped Tala. Kenta gave him a confusing stare.

"You gotta go up there alone...if I went up there to...I'd return dead..." He said, gently pushing Kenta towards the hill before turning and making his way back to there little campsite.

Sighing, Kenta carefully climbed up the hill, wincing every now and then because of the pressure on his ankle. Tala's head shot around and his icy stare made him stiffen from where he had been climbing.

Tala stared at him for a second before looking away. Kenta finished climbing up and sat beside Tala. Staring at Tala he sighed. "Look Max told me to apologize for him...he really is sorry."

Tala nodded. "I know I heard." He stated simply, letting his eyes drift over the landscape. Kenta smiled. "Hearing just like a wolf." He said quietly. Tala looked at him and smiled.

He gently lifted Kenta's chin, looking him straight in the eye, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. After a few seconds Tala pulled away and Kenta wished it had been longer.

Grabbing the back of Tala's head he passionately kissed Tala on the lips, who responded immediately. After awhile they pulled away, slightly panting. "So...I guess we're together."

Kenta said, grinning as Tala nodded. Kenta tackled Tala into a bear hug. Sighing Tala hugged him back before standing up.

"We should head back to our camp." Kenta nodded and the two walked back to camp.

"Finally!" Was their response.

* * *

Sorry I'm not very good at romantic stuff... 

-ShadowDragonxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- M and M

Tala, Ash, Kenta, Max and Tyson walked heading to Mystery mountain. A sudden loud squawk caused them to suddenly turn around, only to dodge a burst of flame that was sent straight for them.

"Ow!" Tyson yelled as he landed on his behind. Kenta, Max, Ash and Tala landed beside him, though Tala landed in a crouched position.

Immediately standing up Ash pulled out his pokedex. "MOLTROS LEGENDARY BIRD OF FIRE" A picture of the creature appeared on the screen.

"Fire!" Max cried as another burst of flame shot from it's mouth.

Meanwhile...

Bryan, Spencer, Kai, Ray, Misty and Brock walked down a path (they do that a lot don't they?).

The funniest thing was that Kenny and Ian were unconscious and slung over Bryan and Spencer's shoulders.

While looking around Ray didn't watch where he was going and bumped into a girl. The girl fell on her behind. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ray apologized.

The girl looked up, her light blue hair bouncing slightly. Something floated beside her. "I'm alright little Miss." She said taking the hand Ray offered to her. Helping her stand, Ray noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm Ray, this is Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Brock and Misty." He said pointing to each one in turn. "And the two who are unconscious are Kenny and Ian." He introduced. The girl smiled, looking at them.

"I'm Marina and this is Little Miss." She said pointing to the creature that floated by her side. "Where are you headed, Marina?" Misty asked. Marina looked down. "

I'm looking for a friend. I need to find him. Have you seen him? He's around your age, has blue hair, wears a hat backwards. His name is Kenta."

Ray nodded. "Yeah we saw him. Though he's not with us. You see originally we had five others with us. One was Kenta. We ended up getting split up with them." Ray explained, as Marina nodded.

"Would you mind if I went with you?" They looked surprised, then Brock grinned. Sliding his way beside Marina. "Well of course you can cutie. Say would you li-" He was cut off by Misty smacking him on the head.

"Owww! Misty!" Brock wined. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not flirt with girls when I'm around." Misty growled, ready to smack him again.

A loud squawk made them look up. They saw Zapdos fly over head. It was then that Kenny and Ian finally decided to wake up. "Huh? Wah?" Ian mumbled.

Zapdos squawked again, making them stiffen a little. Though they forced themselves to be calm, they were shaking at the sight of the large pokemon. A blast of lightning crashed against the ground infront of them.

At this both Ian and Kenny passed out with yet another girly scream. "EEEEEP!" Bryan cursed in Russian. 'And they just woke up too." He said sighing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- T.R.

Two figures walked down the empty hallway towards a room. They had the letters 'T.R. across there clothes. Opening the door they stepped in.

"Unfortunately, we lost to getting Raikou but we also lost that kid that transformed." One said. It was obviously a girl.

"You know when I saw that boy change it reminded me of a legend called: 'A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half'." The other said. It was a boy.

"Ah yes. I heard about that one. Well if it's true then maybe we should capture that little brat." The girl said. The boy nodded.

"Yes then Team Rocket would be able to find out what was so good about that legend. And of course to get more power and glory." The boy said.

* * *

I know it's really short but I didn't know what else to add without giving everything away.

-ShadowDragonxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Heading Up And Down

Max, Tyson, Tala, Kenta and Ash headed up the trail that led towards the top of Mystery Mountain. Max and Tala walked behind Tyson, Ash and Kenta watching them. They were all chatting while grinning and walking.

Max groaned as he dug through his pockets. He sighed in relief. A piece of licorice. Eating it quickly, so no one else would notice, he felt himself get sugar high once again. Glancing at Tala, he could see him watching the three in front of them amused. "You know how bad this is going to effect our blading for the tournament."

Tala's voice made him jump, startled. Tala was still looking at the three in front. "Yeah. You're right. We did skip out on a lot of training. Hey do you think that if we finally found a way home that Kenny could put Kenta and Ash's pokemon into blades so they could join into the tournament? That would be really fun. Ya know confusing them about how The Demolition Boys and Blade breakers know them." Max said cheerfully as Tala shrugged.

"Maybe. And maybe this whole traveling up the mountain thing will finally get us home." Tala said, side glancing at Max. "By the way how much sugar did you have today?" Max was jumping as they walked. "Ummm...just a piece of licorice." Max said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Tala sighed shaking his head. He was about to speak when a loud squawk cut through the air. Tala sighed again. "Moltres." Another squawk. "Articuno." Another squawk. "And Ummm...uh what is that?"

The three in front stopped and stared at the other bird type creature. Ash pulled out his pokedex. "ZAPDOS LEGENDARY BIRD OF LIGHTNING." A picture of Zapdos appeared on the screen. "There's three of them!" Tyson whined.

Suddenly all three birds shot out beams of fire, ice and lightning cracking the ground. All the boys jumped back but only Max managed to get to safety as the ground fell away.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Misty looked up. "You guys see that?" She pointed up where you could see falling peices of rock and Lots of dust. There were also, what looked like three giant birds flapping against the soft breeze. One yellow, one blue and one red.

"Isn't that Zapdos?" Misty asked, looking to Brock. Brock nodded. "Yeah and I bet those other two are Articuno and Moltres." Everyone stared at him "What? Dizzi looked it up."Everyone nodded.

"Well. We should start heading up there anyway since it was in the legend and I bet somehow our chosen ones had something to do with that explosion." Marina said and started walking again. Everyone followed after, hurrying towards the explosion.

* * *

Max dove to the edge and managed to snag Tala's hand. As everything else starts falling, including Kenta, Ash and Tyson. Max's grip on Tala's hand slowly slipped until he lost all grip and Tala's fingers slipped out of his.

"TALA! ASH! TYSON! KENTA!"He yelled. His voice echoing down and down.

* * *

"TALA! ASH! TYSON! KENTA!" Echoed down the path. Everyone's head shot up."That sounded like Max!" Ray cried in panic for his crush. Everyone started running up the path and towards the voice.

When they got there they saw Max sitting there at the edge of the cliff, in shock. "Max!" Ray ran over and pulled Max into a soft hug. Max grabbed him and cried. "They ...fell." He sobbed. Everyone looked at him sadly.

"I caught Tala, but I ended up losing my grip on him and he fell! Along with the others!" Max whimpered gripping tightly to Ray's shirt. Ray rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay...calm down..." Ray shot the others a sad look.

Kai peeked over the edge. You could barely see three blurry figures. One yellow, one blue and one red...

* * *

I'll be updating soon.

-ShadowDragonxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Heading Down And Up

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the weightlessness of his body. He knew that Kenta, Ash and Tala were also falling, because Tala was grumbling about something he couldn't hear, Ash and Kenta were staring upwards at three giant birds.

One yellow, one blue and one red. Tyson gasped as he suddenly found himself stop in mid air. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down, but he immediately wished he didn't. The ground was Far below.

Looking up he saw yellow. Tyson blinked but then it dawned on him. Zapdos! Looking to his right he saw Zapdos also holding Kenta, whose eyes were shut. "Kenta?" Kenta's eyes opened and he stared at Tyson but then looked at Zapdos.

Looking around Tyson noticed Moltres holding Ash and Articuno holding Tala. Suddenly all three pokemon flew upwards, towards the top of Mystery Mountain.

When they finally reached the top, all three pokemon circled the surprisingly flat surface of the mountain before letting go of the teens. Both Tyson and Ash landed with a great and loud THUD!

While both Tala and Kenta landed on their hands and feet in a crouched position. Tala stood up and dusted himself off, seeing as the ground was basically dirt (no grass or anything alive).

He held out his hand to Kenta. "You okay?" Kenta nodded silently and took Tala's hand to help him up. Tala pulled him to his feet and looked towards where Tyson and Ash had landed or fell.

Dust floated through the air as Tyson coughed and stood up. He turned and helped Ash up. All four looked around. "Why are we the ones who always fall and have a crash landing?" Tyson asked, looking around for a way down. Kenta shrugged. "We're special."

Ash laughed at that, Tyson made a face and Tala chuckled slightly. "Of course I'm special. I am the world champion." He stated looking at Tala. Tala laughed. "When we get back you're going to wish you were the champ still when I beat you."

Tyson glared. "I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Tala smirked. "Yeah. Only in your dreams." Ash and Kenta blinked at the two. "World champion of what?" Kenta asked hesitantly, not sure wether to say anything or to just watch them bicker.

"Tyson's the world champion beyblader but when we get back he wont be." Tala said grinning at the fuming face of Tyson. "Beyblader?" Tala opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a twister of water flew into view(you know the thing that Lugia appears in when you first meet him in the movie).

It stopped there and suddenly the water exploded sending it splashing every where. Where the water had been was a large creature.

Ash once again pulled out his pokedex which he amazingly didn't drop during there fall. "LUGIA, THE GREAT GUARDIAN OF THE SEA.(im just saying what it said in the movie)." A picture of Lugia appeared on the screen. "Lugia?" Ash asked.

"Please don't tell me it will attack us." Tyson stated slipping behind Ash. Tala chuckled. "Are you afraid Tyson?"

"Hell yeah! We've fallen atleast four times, almost got hit by ice, fire and lightning. We got split up from our friends and now we are on TOP of a friggin' mountain with a huge pokemon floating in front of us!" Tyson said grouchily.

'I am Lugia and you four are the chosen ones.' Lugia's voice echoed. "Chosen ones?" Ash asked seeing as Tyson was panicking. "It talked! Gah! It talked!" Tyson said hiding behind Ash even more.

'Yes. The chosen ones. You four are supposed to go and get four spheres. One on fire island, one on ice island and two on lightning island.' They just stared. "We have to get a sphere?"

"Yes." They turned to the new voice. "Hello. I am Slow King. Now who dropped you off?"

"Huh?"

"Which pokemon dropped you off. Zapdos, Articuno or Moltres?"

"Umm, me and Kenta were 'dropped' off by Zapdos, Ash by Moltres and Tala by Articuno."

"Well then it's settled. You and Kenta go to lightning island, while Ash goes to fire island and Tala goes to ice island. But for the two that go to lightning island have one problem."

"We do?"

"Yes. Now there are two spheres on that island. But you both have to touch a certain one. If you touch the wrong one, the power wont be activated so you have to find them. And I recommend sticking together."

Before anyone could say anything Zapdos swooped down and grabbed both Tyson and Kenta. Then Articuno grabbed Tala and Moltres grabbed Ash.

All three pokemon flew to different islands and well they dropped there passengers before heading back to terrorize everything else, though they met on the way and well started fighting. Destroying anything in their paths.

Max had fallen asleep against Ray. Kai looked towards the islands. "I think Tala, Ash, Kenta and Tyson are alive." Ray looked up. "Why do you say that?"

"There getting a lift to the three islands." Kai said simply. "Oh. Well they better finish this soon."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Falling Part 2**

"Will you be putting us down anytime soon? Oh so you don't understand me huh? Oh that's great. What? Stop looking at me like that Kenta! You make it seem like im crazy! Hey could you loosen your hold a little you damn bird!" Kenta sighed being stuck with Tyson might not have been the best of things.

Zapdos didn't seem infected by the noise Tyson was causing and kept flying towards Lightning Island. But realization dawned on Kenta and his eyes widened. 'Oh hell no..' "Kenta? What's with that look on your face?" Tyson asked staring at the sudden scowl that had appeared on Kenta's face.

"Tyson you know how you kept complaining about us always being the one to fall?" Tyson nodded. "Of course how or even better why would I forget that? Wait what has this go to do with anything right now?" Kenta sighed watching as they were almost right over the island. "What number are you at for it?"

Tyson stared at him before looking thoughtful. Zapdos flew down a little closer to the island. "Umm the first time was when I first came here, then the bridge, then the hole under the ground, then ummm I believe it was the cliff, then the last one was us getting 'dropped off' by these pokemon birds...why do you want to know?" Kenta chuckled slightly as Zapdos went down even further.

"I think you'll be adding another fall some time soon Tyson. Very soon." Tyson opened his mouth to speak. "Wha-?"But he couldn't get much further as Zapdos suddenly let go of his passengers and flew off towards the other islands. "GAH!" Tyson cried as they fell. They both had to move out the way of getting hit by tree branches. "OUCH!" Echoed across the whole island. Birds flew away from the island, squawking and flapping their wings repeatedly.

Tyson and Kenta groaned from where they got stuck on a tree branch. Finally managing to stand up, they climbed down the tree. Looking around they noticed a trail that led to stairs. Using there eyes the followed the stairs up, when they finally couldn't see the stairs any longer they both almost fell down they were basically looking straight up.

Tyson groaned. "We better get something out of climbing all those stairs.." He muttered. Kenta chuckled before starting to climb the stairs. "Who knows maybe we'll find the spheres and then we can get out of here." Tyson nodded and hurried to follow his friend up the long slippery stairs.

Just as they got to the tenth step an icy wind almost blew them off the steps. Looking as to why there was a sudden hit of wind they noticed the water was now ice and that there was all kinds of pokemon surrounding the islands. "Wow look at all those pokemon." Tyson breathed, awed by the beautiful pokemon gathering.

"But why are they here?" Kenta asked squinting in time to see blue figure flying towards them. It was then that they realized it was Articuno. Both Kenta and Tyson started running up the long stairs as Articuno started shooting streams of ice at them.

* * *

Tala glared up at Articuno it flew away, towards lightning island. Sighing he stood up and shook snow out of his hair. Articuno had 'dropped' him off and he had fallen into a huge pile of snow. Shoving his through the snow, Tala finally found a pathway covered in ice and started following it until it led to a stairway that went up and up.

He narrowed his eyes at the stairway when something caught his eye, walking up towards the stairs he brushed snow off the fourth step. A thin almost invincible line went across from one side of the step to the other. Tala tapped it a couple times trying to find out if it was stable, but it was hollow.

A sudden bright white light appeared from in the line, it kept getting brighter and brighter. Tala was forced to cover his eyes until the finally faded. Looking to where the light had come from he found the of the stone step had broken in two, revealing a hollow step. He reached in a pulled out a box.

It was made out of wood and on the top a picture of Articuno was carved there, a very detailed picture. Tala tried to open the box but he sighed when he couldn't and placed it in his backpack Ash's mom had forced him to bring.

A sudden squawk made him spin around to see Moltres shooting fire towards him.

* * *

"Fine! Be that way! You damn fire pokemon!" Ash yelled standing up and dusting himself off. Apparently Moltres had dropped him off and he had fallen on a huge boulder then onto a smaller one then a smaller one, and so on until he finally hit the ground.

He glared at pokemon's retreating figure but he soon sighed shaking his head. "I'm beginning to act like Tyson more and more everyday.." He grumbled before stomping towards the stairs he had seen while falling.

Just then a shot of lightning barreled past his head and hit the second step cracking it. Ash turned his head slightly to see Zapdos. Ash took off running for the steps and went up them with Zapdos trying to hit him with lightning.

* * *

I want to thank my best reviewers:

FrosticDranzergal

Kyogue

Redemberx

TTYL! Heh the faster and more you review the more and faster I'll update!Byez!

-ShadowDragonxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- How? Where? When?

Mr. Dickinson sighed as he paced around the room. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.." Bruce watched him pace around the room. "But it is. And there's nothing we can do about it." He said darkly. "Shoulda known something like this would happen. Shouldn't of left them alone there-" He was cut off when the door slammed open and Judy ran in, gripping sheets of paper in her hands.

Both Stanley and Bruce noticed her wide pale eyes and pale skin. "We- We got the results from the bey dish where they had been last and also managed to get some footage from the security camera. Follow me."With that she spun on her heel and hurried out of the room, leaving the two men to look at each other and follow her out of the room.

They followed Judy until they had gotten to one of the lab doors where Judy swiped her card in the slot and the door slid open. Emily, who had been typing on a computer, looked up and grinned. "Judy!" She called. " We found something while you were gone!" She exclaimed pointing to the screen in front of her.

Although Bruce and Stanley could not see the screen they saw the reflection from Emily's glasses. It was a video of some sort. Bruce, Judy, Stanley and the rest of the All stars, who had just come in, gathered around the screen. Emily hit the play button, and it began...

_The screen stayed black for a bit until candles suddenly started to light up the screen. A fire suddenly started in what looked like a fire place. A big, huge leather chair could be seen from the flicker of the flames. "Hello. Nice to see you finally received this message. Now I'm sure you are all busy worrying about those good for nothing bladers. But i can assure you that they are very much alive." A voice smoothly cut through the blackness of the room. " And I can prove that to you." A figure stood up from being seated on the chair and in front of the fire place. It reached up it's hand above the fireplace and part of the wall lit up a light blue._

It was then that they realized it was a t.v. and the figure was a man around the age of fifty. He a oily white hair and crooked teeth. His brown eyes glittered with evil from behind framed glasses. They realized he was holding a remote.

_The man smirked and settled back down onto the chair. He raised up the remote and pressed a button. The camera someone must have been holing zoomed in on the t.v as its blue screen disappeared, replaced by a misty gray color that floated across the screen. In the background they could see the outline of dark trees. Then the fog suddenly disappeared revealing a bright blue sky, the sun was out and there was only a couple of clouds slowly moving. There were now only a couple of trees and the entire place was empty, not one living, moving thing. That is until two boys suddenly appeared out of thin air and plummeted to the ground. _

The grown ups and the all stars instantly recognized the two as Tyson Granger and Tala Valkov. Emily paused the video and turned to look at the grown ups they nodded for her to continue, so she hit the play button once more.

"_Whoa!" Tyson yelled as he and Tala suddenly fell out of the sky. Landing on the grass hard, they sat up._

"_Where the hell are we?" Tala asked his icy blue eyes glancing around them. Tyson shrugged._

"_Don't know...but we should go and ask someone."He said standing up and dusting himself off. Tala did the same thing._

"_Fine...but I'm not doing the talking." Tyson rolled his eyes at that. "Sure let's just go already...I'm hungry!"_

_Tala sweatdropped. He followed a hyper Tyson and groaned. 'Why am I stuck with him?' He mumbled._..

The picture faded out and returned but it was a different place. _Seven teens fell out of the open air and landed on the harsh ground. _They recognized them as Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny. _Some kind of purple rat scurried off at the sudden intrusion. _

_Groaning they all sat up, rubbing their heads. Then Max noticed something. "Hey where are Tyson and Tala?"_

"_Do you think they're still at the stadium...practicing?" Ray asked standing up and looking at his surroundings._

_He stretched in a cat like way and something fell out of his pocket, where his blade should have been. It was a red and white ball._

_Blinking he searched his pockets for Drigger. His eyes widened. "I can't find Drigger!" He picked up the ball, examining it._

_As soon as those words left his mouth they all searched there pockets for their blades, all pulling out the same thing. A red and white ball._

"_Our blades! There gone!" Ian yelled. Obviously panicking._

"_Ian calm down." Ian turned and glared at Bryan. "Calm Down? Calm Down! How can I when all our bitbeasts are missing. And Tyson and Tala are missing! And we don't know where we are!" He yelled. Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Man...he acts like Kenny..." Max said to Bryan and Spencer. "I heard that!" Both Kenny and Ian yelled at the same time. All three of them sweatdropped. "Yep, they do act alike." Spencer said, luckily Kenny and Ian didn't hear them. Max nodded in agreement while Bryan snickered slightly._

_Kai stepped forward. "Ian, Bryan said calm down so do it." He said, making everyone shudder slightly. Ian became quite but only for a second._

"_No! You're not my team captain and neither it Bryan! So I shouldn't have to listen to you 'cause only Tala is the leader of the Demolition Boys." Ian said stubbornly crossing his arm across his chest._

_Kai glared at Ian. "Do you see Tala around? No? Well of course not if we're going to stand here all day. We'll figure out how to meet up with Tyson and Tala and we'll get our bitbeasts back...got it?" Ian nodded silently._

"_Kai? You said when we meet up with Tyson and Tala...you make it sound as though they are here?" Kai grunted. "They are cause they were standing right infront of us. Meaning they were the first to fall..." Ray nodded._

"_I get it...I think...They could have landed somewhere else...cause they had fallen into the blackness before us..." Kai nodded, remembering what happened..._

"_Ahhhh! A giant turtle!" They heard Ian yell. Turning they saw a turtle as tall as Max standing infront of him. Behind it they saw a blinking Max._

_Bryan, Kenny and Spencer stood to the side just watching._

"_Huh? Ummm...Oops?" Max stated watching Ian glare at him. "Max! What did you do!" Max laughed nervously. "I...erm...pressed the little white button on the ball I have." He said holding up the ball he had. Suddenly he recognized the turtle. His ocean blue eyes widening in shock and amazement. "Draciel!"_

_Everyone gasped as the turtle turned towards Max before smiling and nodding happily. Max giggled and hugged the giant turtle while everyone else sweatdropped._

Once again the picture faded out and then faded in again with a different picture...

"_Dragoon I choose you!" Tyson called and Dragoon came out. Tyson stood there, poke ball in one hand and his mouth and eyes wide open. Ash sweatdropped at his reaction but pulled out his pokedex._

"_POKEMON NOT FOUND" Ash groaned. He looked at Dragoon. It looked exactly like Dragoon would coming out of it's blade but it was as tall as Tyson. "Dragoon return." Dragoon returned to the poke ball._

_They continued walking and finally stopped infront of a house. As they walked up, the door opened and there stood a woman. "Mom!" Ash called. Tyson leaned over to Tala._

"_He lives with his mom?" He asked. Tala shrugged, he was smirking slightly as Ash's mom pulled Ash into a bear hug. Ash went beat red. Tyson snickered._

Next Picture..

"_Are we near anywhere that has a house!" Ian's voice echoed through the forest they had walked in a few days ago. Bryan looked at him...or more like glared. "Would you shut up! If you don't I'm going to knock you unconscious and leave you here where there are creatures out there!" He yelled, showing a clenched fist to Ian._

Next Picture..

_Kenta started falling backwards as he let out a startled cry. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to lose his footing._

_Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist, stopping him from falling further. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see Tala leaning over the edge slightly with his arm around him._

_A tremor hit causing both Tala and Kenta to fall a little more. Kenta's feet were on the very edge of the bridge, he had already fallen half way._

_Everyone on the other side of the broken bridge gasped as another tremor sent both Tala and Kenta down further._

Next Picture..

_"What the heck does that have to do with how we ended up here and how we're going back!" Ian's panicked voice echoed through the trees. Bryan's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Ian..." He said through gritted teeth._

_Bryan suddenly stood up and walked out of the cave. Kai, Misty and Brock had left awhile ago. Brock for food, Misty for water and Kai well...he just left._

_Ray and Spencer sweatdropped. The sound of typing came to their ears and they turned towards the sound, to see Kenny typing away on his laptop. "Kenny what are you doing." Ray asked, while Spencer just raised an eyebrow at the nerd at work._

_Kenny looked up for a second, though he didn't stop typing. "I'm trying to find out why that popped up..." He said referring to the words "A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half". Ray nodded._

_"Ahh! Take a look at this Ray!" Kenny called. Ray came over and crouched beside him. "What is it Chief?" He asked. "It says here that A Wolf Boy, A A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half are from an ancient prophecy :_

_Anything that can't possibly go wrong in a million years, will go wrong..._

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice And Lightning, let them rule the world in which they clash..._

_Evil lurks in the shadows of the lands, feeding off the weak and hiding from the strong, until they are ready to make their final attack... _

_In the end, all will turn to A Wolf Boy, A Dragon Boy, A Human And A Half... _

_Strong willed and carefree the human and the half will try and cease the fighting,.. _

_Storms will enter the lands as the dragon boy fights the greatest evil of all... _

_As dark and cold as ice hides all emotions the wolf boy will watch the fighting hiding behind a mask of ice but will soon help destroy the evil of the world..._"

_Spencer and Ray looked at eachother. "So...why did that come up when we wanted to know how to get back?" Ray asked, scanning over the words on the laptop once more._

_"What if that was the way to get home." Spencer stated reading the words again. Both Kenny and Ray looked at him. "What do you mean?" They asked in unison._

Next Picture..

_Ian and Kenny screamed, in a really girly way... "RUN!" They both spun around and ran back into the cave- SMACK - only to miss the entrance and run into the wall of rock. Spencer, Ray, Misty and Brock sweatdropped, while Kai and Bryan seemed to be smirking slightly._

_Both Kenny and Ian fell to the ground, twitching. Zapdos let out another sqwauk as Ian and Kenny stood shakily to their feet. A burst of lightning came out of it's mouth- right infront of Kenny and Ian._

_They both let out an audible "EEEEEEEEEP!" as they fainted. Spencer, Ray, Misty and Brock sweatdropped even more. Both Bryan and Kai snickered at the display. "Too bad we don't have a video camera." Spencer stated, chuckling._

_Zapdos shot out another blast of lightning out. "Holy-!"Spencer was cut off when Zapdos shot another beam of lightning, creating a huge hole right infront of them. Misty eeped and ran behind Kai._

_Ray jumped, cat like and out of the way of falling debris. Bryan just simply walked over to Kenny and Ian with Spencer following. Bryan swung Ian over his shoulder as Spencer did the same thing to Kenny._

Next Picture..

_Tala and Max just kept walking towards the non iced river. As soon as they were standing at the edge, they both literally tossed Tyson and Ash into the river. Tala and Max quickly went and sat beside Kenta._

_Max and Kenta high-fived as Tyson and Ash came spluttering to the surface. Max and Kenta were chuckling as Tala was smirking. "Good idea Kenta..." He said. Max frowned. "So your nice to him!" He whined._

"_That's because he likes Kenta." Tyson said as he and Ash came up to them. Their hair and clothes were dripping wet. Tala glared at Tyson though a light blush appeared on his face._

_He got up and walked over to Tyson. Thwack! Tyson now sat on the grass rubbing his head. "Owww! That hurt Tala!" He whined._

_Tala just glared as he sat back down. Ash looked at Tyson's wound and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Ty it's not as bad as Kenta's injury." He said softly. Leaning close to his face to shoosh him._

_Max and Kenta giggled at how close they were to one another. "Get a room!" Max called laughing. Tyson and Ash went beet red._

_Tyson jumped up a little and their lips crashed together. Now Max and Kenta were trying to hold in their laughter, saying stuff like "Their such a good couple!" and "Awww their kissing already?"._

Next Picture..

_A sudden loud squawk caused them to suddenly turn around, only to dodge a burst of flame that was sent straight for them._

"_Ow!" Tyson yelled as he landed on his behind. Kenta, Max, Ash and Tala landed beside him, though Tala landed in a crouched position._

_Immediately standing up Ash pulled out his pokedex. "MOLTROS LEGENDARY BIRD OF FIRE" A picture of the creature appeared on the screen._

"_Fire!" Max cried as another burst of flame shot from it's mouth._

Next Picture..

_Ash pulled out his pokedex. "ZAPDOS LEGENDARY BIRD OF LIGHTNING." A picture of Zapdos appeared on the screen. "There's three of them!" Tyson whined._

_Suddenly all three birds shot out beams of fire, ice and lightning cracking the ground. All the boys jumped back but only Max managed to get to safety as the ground fell away._

_Max dove to the edge and managed to snag Tala's hand. As everything else starts falling, including Kenta, Ash and Tyson. Max's grip on Tala's hand slowly slipped until he lost all grip and Tala's fingers slipped out of his. _

"_TALA! ASH! TYSON! KENTA!"He yelled. His voice echoing down and down._

Next Picture..

_When they got there they saw Max sitting there at the edge of the cliff, in shock. "Max!" Ray ran over and pulled Max into a soft hug. Max grabbed him and cried. "They ...fell." He sobbed. Everyone looked at him sadly._

"_I caught Tala, but I ended up losing my grip on him and he fell! Along with the others!" Max whimpered gripping tightly to Ray's shirt. Ray rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay...calm down..." Ray shot the others a sad look._

Next Picture..

_When they finally reached the top, all three pokemon circled the surprisingly flat surface of the mountain before letting go of the teens. Both Tyson and Ash landed with a great and loud THUD!_

_While both Tala and Kenta landed on their hands and feet in a crouched position. Tala stood up and dusted himself off, seeing as the ground was basically dirt (no grass or anything alive)._

_He held out his hand to Kenta. "You okay?" Kenta nodded silently and took Tala's hand to help him up. Tala pulled him to his feet and looked towards where Tyson and Ash had landed or fell._

_Dust floated through the air as Tyson coughed and stood up. He turned and helped Ash up. All four looked around. "Why are we the ones who always fall and have a crash landing?" Tyson asked, looking around for a way down. Kenta shrugged. "We're special."_

_Ash laughed at that, Tyson made a face and Tala chuckled slightly. "Of course I'm special. I am the world champion." He stated looking at Tala. Tala laughed. "When we get back you're going to wish you were the champ still when I beat you."_

_Tyson glared. "I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Tala smirked. "Yeah. Only in your dreams." Ash and Kenta blinked at the two. "World champion of what?" Kenta asked hesitantly, not sure wether to say anything or to just watch them bicker._

Next Picture..

"_Will you be putting us down anytime soon? Oh so you don't understand me huh? Oh that's great. What? Stop looking at me like that Kenta! You make it seem like im crazy! Hey could you loosen your hold a little you damn bird!" Kenta sighed being stuck with Tyson might not have been the best of things._

_Zapdos didn't seem infected by the noise Tyson was causing and kept flying towards Lightning Island. But realization dawned on Kenta and his eyes widened. 'Oh hell no..' "Kenta? What's with that look on your face?" Tyson asked staring at the sudden scowl that had appeared on Kenta's face._

"_Tyson you know how you kept complaining about us always being the one to fall?" Tyson nodded. "Of course how or even better why would I forget that? Wait what has this go to do with anything right now?" Kenta sighed watching as they were almost right over the island. "What number are you at for it?"_

_Tyson stared at him before looking thoughtful. Zapdos flew down a little closer to the island. "Umm the first time was when I first came here, then the bridge, then the hole under the ground, then ummm I believe it was the cliff, then the last one was us getting 'dropped off' by these pokemon birds...why do you want to know?" Kenta chuckled slightly as Zapdos went down even further._

"_I think you'll be adding another fall some time soon Tyson. Very soon." Tyson opened his mouth to speak. "Wha-?"But he couldn't get much further as Zapdos suddenly let go of his passengers and flew off towards the other islands. "GAH!" Tyson cried as they fell. They both had to move out the way of getting hit by tree branches. "OUCH!" Echoed across the whole island. Birds flew away from the island, squawking and flapping their wings repeatedly._

Next Picture..

_He narrowed his eyes at the stairway when something caught his eye, walking up towards the stairs he brushed snow off the fourth step. A thin almost invincible line went across from one side of the step to the other. Tala tapped it a couple times trying to find out if it was stable, but it was hollow._

_A sudden bright white light appeared from in the line, it kept getting brighter and brighter. Tala was forced to cover his eyes until the finally faded. Looking to where the light had come from he found the of the stone step had broken in two, revealing a hollow step. He reached in a pulled out a box._

_It was made out of wood and on the top a picture of Articuno was carved there, a very detailed picture. Tala tried to open the box but he sighed when he couldn't and placed it in his backpack Ash's mom had forced him to bring._

_A sudden squawk made him spin around to see Moltres shooting fire towards him_.

Everyone watching gasped and watched as the screen faded back into the dark room, only lit by candles and the fire.

_The man's voice seemed to echo around the room. "See? There's your proof. Now I'm sure you're wondering what those creatures are. They are called Pokemon. The yellow one is Zapdos, the red one is Moltres and the blue one is Articuno." Suddenly a picture of Ash appeared on the t.v. "Now this is Ash Ketchum a world class pokemon trainer." A picture of Kenta appeared. "This is Kenta another pokemon trainer." Suddenly the man laughed as the t.v. turned off. "Now that is the end of this little show. You just better start praying these boys stay alive. But I assure you there is know way you will be able to find them or contact them. Consider yourself lucky that I even showed you that they are or were alive. Have fun."_

The screen went black. Emily closed the video and turned to look at the All- Stars and the adults. "Well that wasn't what I expected." She commented and the others could only nod in agreement, to shocked to do anything else. Then Judy snapped out of her shock and sighed, slumping into a chair. "Now what do we do?" Micheal asked. Judy shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." She mumbled. But suddenly Emily grinned. "Where there's a will; there's a way." Was all she said as she turned back to the computer and began to rapidly type, ignoring the questioning looks shot her way.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Fear Of Dying**

**/I'm not afraid of standing still  
I'm just afraid of being bored**

**I'm not afraid of speaking my mind  
I'm just afraid of being ignored/**

Michael sighed as he trudged down the hallway towards the labs. Sighing. Everyone seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but that wasn't surprising. It had been four days since they had seen the video and Emily had been working on the computer all four days and when she had finally took a break she said that she was very close to finishing whatever she had been working on.

**/I'm not afraid of feeling  
and I'm not afraid of trying**

**I'm just afraid of losing  
And I am afraid of dying**/

Just as Michael was about to open the door, it swung open, revealing Emily, who crashed right into him, sending them both to the floor. "Sorry!" Emily said, scrambling to her feet and helping Michael up. Then Michael noticed something. She was grinning. He raised an eyebrow. "And just what got you so happy?" He asked, obviously unamused, but her grin just widened. "I found them!" Michael's eyes widened as shock over cam him.

**/I'm not afraid of feeling  
and I'm not afraid of trying**

**I'm just afraid of losing  
And I am afraid of dying/**

Tala quickly dove out of the way of the fireball, somersaulting when he hit the ground before jumping to his feet a distance away. He looked towards where he had been just seconds ago to see the stairs melting. He sighed. "Great. Now how am I supposed to get up there." He grumbled but was quickly silenced when Moltres shot another ball of flame towards him.

**/Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I do**

**Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I.../**

It just barely missed him and crashed into the wall of rock behind him. Before Tala could do anything, rocks started tumbling down on top of him and he ducked down low, when suddenly the ground beneath him gave way and he was dropped into darkness...

**/I'm not afraid of being sick  
I'm more afraid of being well  
I'm not afraid  
Put the gun in my hand  
I'm just afraid it will hurt like (hurt like) hell/**

Tyson and Kenta bolted up the stairs almost tripping a couple of times. Ice was climbing up the stairs behind them, forcing them to run even faster. Articuno flew over head, shooting ice at the two boys who were quickly running out of breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they finally got to the top of the stairs and they ran across the flat ground looking this way and that for somewhere to hide from the ice pokemon.

**/I'm not afraid of screaming  
and I'm not afraid of crying  
I'm just afraid of forgetting  
And I am afraid of dying/**

Suddenly Kenta caught sight of a cave in the rock wall that surrounded them. "There!" He called pointing to the cave. Tyson nodded and they both ran at full speed towards the cave. Once in the collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Articuno was still flying towards them though but instead of going into the cave, it landed on the ground in front of it and show a beam of ice towards it.

**/Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I do  
Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I.../**

Both Kenta and Tyson covered their heads, they could hear Articuno squawk and fly away. Uncovering their heads, they looked up and gasped in disbelief and horror. "No way!" Tyson cried, jumping to his feet and banging on the ice that now covered their only exit. Kenta sighed, placed his head his hands and sighing, his shoulders slumping downwards. "This can't be happening." He mumbled sadly.

**/Fear of  
Fear of  
Fear of  
Fear of/**

But the reality of the situation overwhelmed him and he sighed in defeat. Tyson had started to slow down on his attack on the ice, his hands were aching but were slowly beginning to freeze. He sighed and plopped down next to Kenta. "Kenta? What do we do?" He asked looking at the boy beside him. Kenta sighed sadly. "I don't know..."

**/I'm not afraid of looking ugly  
I couldn't care what they say  
I'm not afraid of happy endings  
I'm just afraid my life won't work that way/**

Ash moaned as he tripped and fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled to his feet just in time to dodge another bolt of lightning. "This is going to hurt in the morning...if there is going to be a tomorrow!' He thought to himself, when he suddenly tumbled from another beam of lightning and everything went black...

**/I'm not afraid of forgiveness  
I absolve you everything  
I'm not afraid of lying...  
But I am afraid of dying/**

Ray looked towards the islands, worry glinting in his eyes. 'Please be alright. Please...' He begged. He pleaded. His friends meant a lot to him and he wasn't about to lose them. He had to do something. But what? What could he and the others do?

**/Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I do  
Without you all I do is sit and think about you  
Without you yes I.../**

* * *

**/Words in this are from a song/** Song 'Fear Of Dying' By Jack Off Jill

Well any way hope you liked it!

Please Read and Review!

-ShadowDragonxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Oops**

**/Things are starting to accelerate into something**

**Never stopping always trouble bubbling**

**Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning  
Page by page the plot is thickening quickening/**

"Their where!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes scanning through the papers held in a vice grip in his hands.

**  
/It's getting too insane  
I'm trying to maintain/**

Emily sighed and leaned slightly towards Judy. "I told you we shouldn't have told him." She whispered as she watched Michael stare at the papers as if he was trying to burn holes in them.

**/Whoa, whoa, **

**whoa whoa, **

**whoa, whoa **

**whoa/  
**

Judy stepped forward, looking to Grandpa Granger and Mr. Dickinson. "We have reason to believe that somehow the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys have somehow ended up in a different world." She took a deep breath and spoke loud and clear.

"We managed to lock onto Dizzi's signal, thanks to Emily. But in order to get them back we need to build a doorway between worlds. We only have theories and no reason to believe it will work but we have another major problem." She took a deep breath and continued. "We will possibly not have enough money to build it." Everyone's eyes widened.

**/You run around!  
I run around!**

**We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around/**

"You will now." Everyone turned and looked at the Majestics. They all looked at each other and nodded. "From now on, you will be supported by us. So do not worry about costs and just get those bladers back into the world they live in." Robert said, earning nods from his team mates.

/I run around!  
We all do a run run run around!

**It is getting closer  
More intense, ever spinning/**

Tyson paced the cave. They had tried everything they could think of to melt the ice or even crack it, and nothing worked. They even brought out Dragoon to try and blast the ice out with his wind but that didn't work.

Tyson sighed and leaned against the wall of rock. A sudden whoosh sound came and Tyson cried out as the wall he had been leaning against disappeared and he fell head first. Kenta turned when he heard Tyson cry out and blinked. He was staring at rock and black. "...Tyson?" He called out, his voice echoing through the cave.

**/Twisting turning roller coaster!  
Inch by inch the gap is closing  
Pressure building**

**Temperature rising/**

Ash moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and blinked. "Where am I?" But then he remembered. "Oh yeah! I was being chased by Zapdos. He moaned again, looking around for the pokemon. But then blinked again. "Wait a minute! What the hell!" He yelped, as he stared into huge yellow black eyes.

**/Higher and higher!  
It's getting too crazy  
I wish I could maybe/**

Tala growled as he sat up. "I swear, the next time I see that damn bird I am going to make sure it knows what being frozen feels like." He could tell he was in a long under ground cavern from the his voice echoed. He stood up and dusted himself off. He sighed when he waved a hand in front of his face and couldn't see it.

**  
/Whoa, whoa,**

**whoa whoa,**

**whoa, whoa **

**whoa/**

"This is just great." He grumbled, feeling for his pocket and pulling out his poke ball. "Wolborg! I choose you!" Tala mentally whacked himself in the head for that corny line, but it worked. For there stood Wolborg in all his glory, glowing and staring at Tala. Wolborg then grinned a wolfish grin and tackled Tala to the floor, licking his face happily. "Okay! Okay! I missed you too! Now let me up!" Tala called, his voice echoing down the long cavern.

**/Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby/**

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tala murmured to himself, but Wolborg heard and started to gently nudge Tala down the long cavern. "This is going to be one long walk." Tala sighed. Wolborg's agreeing snort could be heard echoing off the rock walls.

**/Run run baby  
Run run baby  
Run run baby/**

Immediately Judy and the others set to work on the door. Thankfully they were working fast and in a couple days it was almost complete! "We are almost finished!" Emily called and the Majestics sighed in relief.

**  
/Like a rocket!  
Like a rocket!  
Never stopping!  
You'll never stop it/**

Kenta walked over to where he had last seen Tyson leaning against the wall. Feeling the wall, blindly he came across the hole in the wall Tyson had fallen through. "Tyson?" He called and he was answered by an "Ouch that's gonna leave a mark." Kenta rolled his eyes and stepped back only to slip on some ice and fall into the hole in the wall. "Ooof!"

**/You run around!  
I run around!  
We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around/**

"Done!" The screech was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Emily grinned sheepishly. "Sorry but the door's done!" Everyone's eyes widened before they all broke out into grins. Emily turned it on and everyone held their breath.

**/I run around!  
We all do a run run run around!  
You run around! (You run around)  
I run around/**

It turned on and inside the doorway glowed a light blue. "Now to test it." Enrique stepped towards Emily and whispered something in ear and Michael who was standing right next to Emily heard and grinned. Emily nodded and handed Enrique what looked like a walkie talkie.

Grinning Enrique walked back over to the Majestics, grabbed Johnny's arm and started dragging him towards the doorway. He handed him the walkie talkie before shoving him through. Johnny disappeared.

Emily blinked as realization dawned on her. "How do we know the walkie talkie will work? And how do we know that that goes to the same place the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys are?" Enrique sweatdropped and gulped. "Oops..."

**/We're all gonna run run run around!  
You run around! (You run around)  
I run around!  
We all do a run run run around/

* * *

**

_**/This is a song/** Run Around By Jasan Radford._

_Hope you like it! _

_Please review!_

_Remember, the more and faster you review the more and faster i'll update!_

_-ShadowDragonxx_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Professor Oak

Johnny yelped as he tumbled to the ground, the walkie talkie flying through the air and crashing down beside him. Groaning he shoved himself up into a sitting position and he looked around.

There were a couple trees here and there, the ground he had landed on was dirt while the other parts was grass. Behind him the door back to the world he lived in stood out. There was no one else around and he sighed, picking up the walkie talkie and turning it on.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" But all he got was static until it cleared up and he heard Emily's voice.

"Johnny? Are you alright? Did it work? Where are you?" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. I guess it worked and I don't know where I am." He stated answering all the questions that he had been asked. There was silence until Emily spoke up again.

"Is there anyone around?" Johnny sighed and glanced around again but nothing presented itself to him.

"No." He answered back and he could almost hear Emily's face drop from excitement to disappointment.

"Oh. Well do you see anything that might tell you where you are? A sign? Or a house?" Emily asked and just as Johnny was about to answer someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me, young sir. Are you alright?" Johnny looked up and saw an old man with gray hair and glasses standing in front of him. Johnny nodded.

"F-Fine." He stuttered slightly startled that he hadn't noticed this man walk up. The man glanced at the door behind him then back to Johnny.

"You must be from another world. Am I correct?" He asked and Johnny could only nod dumbly. The man smiled.

"Well then, I'm Professor Oak." He held out a hand and Johnny took it.

"Johnny McGregor." He answered as Professor Oak pulled him to his feet. The man nodded and motioned for Johnny to follow him.

"Come. It's not safe here without a pokemon to protect you." Johnny eyed him carefully and he smiled again.

"Don't worry. I don't bite."

"Right. Emily You still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna follow this guy. Talk to you later."With that he turned the volume down on the walkie talkie before placing it in his shorts pocket. Johnny hesitated but followed the man down the dusty path.

* * *

Kenta cried out as he landed on Tyson, sitting up he grumbled an apology.

"Sorry Tyson." He said while climbing off the said boy. Tyson nodded and sat up.

"No prob, dude." Then Tyson looked around.

"Guess we found a way out of the cave." Kenta nodded.

"Yeah and into a hole." He grumbled grouchily. Tyson laughed and grinned at him.

"Aw come on Kenta cheer up. I mean look at the bright side. We aren't being chased by a giant bird that's trying to turn us into an ice cube." Kenta sweatdropped but nodded.

* * *

Ash stared at the large yellow black eyes in front of him in shock. His mouth was wide open as he tried to crawl backwards, only to trip over a log. The large pokemon towered over him and he shuddered in fear.

'_Man, why do people want to catch these pokemon anyway? They try to friggin' fry, freeze and electrocute you! Personally I'd much rather be on the other side of the planet right about now!'_ Scrambling to his feet, he turned and bolted in the other direction of the large pokemon. Zapdos screeched loudly and shot a lightning bolt at Ash. Ash quickly covered his head and forced himself to run even faster.

'_Come on legs! Run faster! I'd rather not be electrocuted!'_ He yelled inside his head. Suddenly the ground underneath him caved in, sending him tumbling down. As soon as he landed, he jumped up and started running down a hole that had appeared.

'_Of course I'd have to fall again. Man, this sucks!'_ Suddenly his eyes widened.

'_Oh lord no! I'm turning into Tyson! God dammit!'

* * *

_

A ways a way Tyson sneezed. Kenta turned to look at him.

"You alright Tyson?" Tyson nodded.

"Yeah, maybe someone was talking about me." Kenta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe it was Ash." Immediately Tyson had on a dream face. Kenta sweatdropped and tugged on Tyson's arm.

"Come on Lover Boy."

"Hey! Owww! Kenta!" Tyson's wine echoed for miles and miles away.

* * *

Emily stared at the walkie talkie, hoping that Johnny would call them. Emily glanced around at everyone in the room.

Enrique looked extremely guilty, Robert looked pissed and was muttering something along the lines of 'now who will we put in for the tournament?', Oliver looked like he was about to cry. Michael and Judy were trying to keep neutral faces but she could tell that Judy was about to burst into tears and Michael was worried.

She sighed and lowered her eyes. What if the door didn't work? What if it had destroyed Johnny into a million pieces? What if- She was cut off by static from the walkie talkie. Glancing down at it, she waited anxiously.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Emily was quite shocked but she soon answered.

"Johnny? Are you alright? Did it work? Where are you?" She could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine. I guess it worked and I don't know where I am."

Emily sighed.

'_Damn._'

"Is there anyone around?"

"No." Emily's face dropped from excitement to disappointment.

"Oh. Well do you see anything that might tell you where you are? A sign? Or a house?" Emily asked and just as Johnny was about to answer someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me, young sir. Are you alright?" Emily listened quietly, unsure of what to do.

"F-Fine." She heard Johnny stutter and inwardly grinned.

"You must be from another world. Am I correct?" This shocked Emily a lot.

"Well then, I'm Professor Oak." Emily blinked,

'_Is this guy crazy? You don't just walk up to a stranger and tell them your name!'_

"Johnny McGregor." Emily felt like banging her head on the wall.

'_Dammit Johnny!'_

"Come. It's not safe here without a pokemon to protect you." Emily raised an eyebrow.

'_Johnny wouldn't be stupid enough to follow. Right?'_

"Don't worry. I don't bite."

"Right. Emily You still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna follow this guy. Talk to you later." Emily stared in shock at the walkie talkie.

'_He really is that stupid!'_

Suddenly she heard laughing behind her. Turning she saw both Michael and Enrique clutching their stomachs as they laughed hard.

"Man! Johnny is so stupid!" Oliver frowned and whacked Enrique over the head.

"Don't insult Johnny." When Enrique opened his mouth to say something Oliver quickly cut him off.

"If my memory serves me correct, I believe Johnny has a higher IQ than you, Enrique." Enrique looked shocked and then glared at Oliver, crossing his arms and turning his head away, while muttering a

"Shut up." Michael started laughing even harder, so hard that he fell on the floor with a loud Thunk!

* * *

Once again I know it's short but I have exams I need to study for. The next chap will be longer, I promise!

-ShadowDragonxx


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- New Trainer!**

Johnny followed the professor down a path, looking around. "So, um...what are pokemon?" Professor Oak sighed.

He pulled out a red and white poke ball and tossed it to Johnny. Johnny gasped, fumbling to catch the ball.

Professor Oak smiled. 'Press the button." Johnny blinked but did as he was told. A light came out and when it faded, Johnny saw a small fox.

Professor Oak smiled. "This is a pokemon. Vulpix to be exact." Vulpix looked up at him with big eyes.

It nimbly walked over to him and rubbed against Johnny's leg. "And why is it attracted to me?" He asked, kneeling down and picking up the small fox.

Professor Oak grinned, slightly mischievously. "Vulpix needs a trainer and it looks like she has picked you." Johnny's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me! I can't take care of it!"

Professor Oak adjusted his glasses. "Of course you can, besides if you need to find your friends, you need a pokemon to help you out. Besides, Vulpix is already trained.

She just needs to get used to you. Now I'll give you food and water to last awhile as well as other necessities." Johnny nodded dumbly and carried the fox pokemon as he followed the Professor to a house.

* * *

The walkie talkie was silent until...

"So, um...what are pokemon?" 'Johnny' Emily thought. What sounded like something being tossed then caught reached their ears.

"Press the button." It was Professor Oak.

"This is a pokemon. Vulpix to be exact." He'd continued.

"And why is it attracted to me?" Johnny was asking.

"Vulpix needs a trainer and it looks like she has picked you." At this Enrique grinned. "Do you think he can take of it?" He whispered to Michael. Michael grinned. "Nope." Enrique nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me! I can't take care of it!" Both boys snorted in laughter, only to get hit over the head by Oliver.

"Of course you can, besides if you need to find your friends, you need a pokemon to help you out. Besides, Vulpix is already trained.

She just needs to get used to you. Now I'll give you food and water to last awhile as well as other necessities."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that dangerous that they need a pokemon wherever they go?" He asked, confused. Emily shrugged. "Maybe." Suddenly the doorway to the pokemon world glowed.

"Johnny are you trying to come back?" There was silence until Johnny answered. "No, I'm at Professor Oak's house...Why?" Emily looked startled and worried. "There's something coming through.." As soon as she said that something blue came out of the doorway.

The creature stood up and...saluted to them? "Wobbuffet!" It screamed pouncing around the room knocking things over.

Emily yelped in surprise as it knocked into a ladder which fell over and crashed onto the doorway. The light inside immediately turned off.

"Oh no! Johnny! Johnny! Can you here me!" She called into the walkie talkie. "Yeah...what happened?" Emily gulped.

"Some pokemon came through the doorway and knocked over a ladder which crashed into it!" She screeched, watching as Enrique and Michael dove to catch the pokemon.

"So you're saying the doorway's destroyed..." Emily didn't answer, she heard a sigh from the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Damn...oh and is that pokemon saying something?" Emily blinked. "Yeah...it's saying Wobbuffet..." She heard Johnny talking to Professor Oak.

"Er yeah that's the pokemon's name apparently...Professor Oak says that that type of pokemon is physic..? It's umm not very smart but it's patient...yeah."

His voice was breaking off to reveal static. "Johnny! Johnny!" No answer all she got was static.

* * *

I know...it's very short..but I've been busy lately...Sorry.

-ShadowDragonxx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Of Pictures And Visitors

Professor Oak walked down the silent hallway and quietly opened the door that led to the guest room. His grip on the camera he was holding tightened at what he saw.

Johnny was asleep on the bed with Vulpix curled up asleep in his arms. Johnny's vest and bandana had been taken off, allowing his bangs to fall into his face. Professor Oak quickly snapped a photo of it and put the camera away.

He walked into the room and shook Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny...Johnny wake up." Johnny's eyes opened and he slowly sat up, placing Vulpix in his lap so to not wake her. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily. "It's around 10:00 am." Professor Oak answered glancing at his watch. "Oh, and here."

He handed Johnny a small, thin, red box and a folded piece of paper. "What is it?" Johnny asked taking both items. "The folded piece of paper is a map and the red box is a pokedex." The pokedex accidentally opened.

"Vulpix. Fox Pokemon. At the time of birth, it has just one tail. Its tail splits from the tip as it grows older. Length 2'0', weight 22 lbs." Johnny blinked. "Cool..." He mumbled, stroking Vulpix as she woke up with a huge adorable yawn.

Before Johnny could say anymore there was a knock at the door. Professor Oak left to answer it. Johnny got up and followed after placing both items in his pocket, Vulpix following him.

He walked into the hallway and towards the front door but stayed hidden. He could see Professor Oak holding the door open and standing infront of two people dressed in police uniforms. One was a girl and one was a guy.

The girl had long purplish-pink hair and the boy had silvery-blue hair. He then noticed the cat look alike pokemon by their feet. Deciding to put the pokedex to use, Johnny pulled it out and opened it.

"Meowth. Scratch cat Pokemon. Adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. Length 1'4', weight 9 lbs." Johnny raised an eyebrow and listened to the conversation.

"Look I know you were the one who captured that Vulpix we were after! So hand it over!" The girl ordered, holding out a hand. Professor Oak raised an eyebrow. "You're not police officers are you?" Quickly the two 'police officers' turned around and did a huddle with Meowth. They turned and stared straight at Professor Oak after a series of whispers.

"You figured it out. You're pretty smart old man." The guy said. Both him and the girl yanked off the police outfits to reveal other clothes that had the letters 'T.R.' on them.

The girl started. "To protect the world from devastation."

The guy continued. "To unite all people within our nation."

The girl quickly spoke up again. "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

The guy took over. "To extend our reach to the stars above."

The girl took a pose. "Jessie."

The guy also took a pose. "James."

They both started together. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth joined in. "Meow! That's right!"

Johnny bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow at the two people and one pokemon. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a Vulpix and even if I did, it would be gone by now." He said loudly and Johnny understood.

He quietly and gently scooped Vulpix into his arms before making his way to the backdoor. He slipped through the door and made it to the street. When he was a safe distance away he let Vulpix jump out of his arms and walk beside him.

He checked his pockets. Two pokeballs, one was for Salamulyon and the other was for Vulpix although she refused to go in it except in emergencies. He also had the pokedex and the map. The latter was the one he kept out.

Unfolding the paper, he glanced down at it. Around one part was a small circle in black marker, inside of it said 'my house'. Another larger, circle was around a mountain, it said 'Mystery Mountain'. There was yet another circle, smaller than the last one that said 'doorway to your world'.

Johnny smirked and looked up, seeing the mountain ahead of him. "Guess we should go and get the others first. Give Emily time to fix the door way.." He mumbled, remembering that Professor Oak had the walkie talkie in case it he could fix it. He glanced down. "Come on, Vulpix." The fox looked at him before mewing softly.

* * *

"What do you mean we lost contact with Johnny!" Michael yelled. Emily sighed. " When Wobbuffet knocked the ladder into the door it automatically turned off to prevent internal damage but it still received damage external anyway. We are currently trying to fix it. As soon as we fix it we should have contact with Johnny."

Michael sighed and nodded. He plopped down into a chair and put his head into his hands. Enrique grinned. "Are you worried for Johnny, Michael?" He asked and Oliver bopped him over the head.

"Enri be quiet." Enrique turned to Oliver. "Awww but Olli.." He whined. Michael glared at Enrique. "Shut up Enrique. At least your boyfriend is safe and sound. I don't even know if mine's alive." He growled and Enrique looked down.

"You're right. My boyfriend is right here." At this he put his arm around Oliver's shoulders. "But think of it this way. Johnny is stubborn. He has a pokemon and also most likely has Salamulyon in pokemon form or whatever it is. He'll be fine."

Michael nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks...hey where's that Wobbuffet gone?" Oliver grinned. "Robert lured it out with the promise of food..." He giggled. "And judging by that pokemon's actions, he's very 'uncouth' as Robert would put it." Enrique chuckled. "Yeah and I think Judy left to get a picture of it." He grinned.

* * *

Hope you like it...R and R pleaze!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Ooh Shiny!

Tala glanced around the darkened cavern, looking for anything. Maybe he could find that Sphere thing. Wolborg lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. He started leading Tala down the path. He stopped when he entered the room. Tala walked in behind him and stared.

Opening his mouth he whined. "Why is something so powerful stuck in a giant ice cube?" Wolborg walked up to the giant ice cube in question and nudged it with his nose. After giving a rough grunt that Tala knew meant he wouldn't be able to move it, he turned and laid down, watching Tala walk up to the ice cube.

"We're gonna be stuck here all day..." He muttered, placing a hand on the ice. Suddenly the ice began crack and shake. The sphere inside of it was glowing a soft blue. Tala stepped back, followed by Wolborg. "Uh...Oops?"

* * *

Kenta sighed as he walked beside Tyson, who happened to be chatting about Ash and how much he wanted to be with him. He was also wondering why Kenta chose Tala of all people. Kenta took a deep breath to calm himself. His left ear and his tail twitched slightly.

"Tyson..." He stopped walking, causing Tyson to bump into him. "And he's so...hey why'd you stop Kenta..?" Kenta rolled his eyes and pointed in front of him. All Tyson could get out was "Ooh Shiny!" Kenta almost fell over in shock.

"Tyson! You idiot!" He bopped him over the head. "Ow! Kenta!" Kenta sighed and rubbed his forehead, knowing a headache was going to come. "Tyson quit talking about your boyfriend and look ahead of you!" He growled out. Now he knew how Tala must have felt when he had been stuck alone with Tyson. Tyson looked around him.

"Oh...wow...uh..." Tyson was speechless as he looked around the huge room. Then he noticed the two round objects sitting on giant pedestals. "They're still...shiny." Kenta sighed in exasperation. "Tyson! Just go over to one and touch it!" Tyson nodded and walked over to the closest one. The one on the right.

Slowly reaching out one hand he touched the sphere. Nothing happened. He picked it up, again nothing happened. Kenta did the same to the other sphere. Nothing happened. Then Kenta remembered something. "Tyson, let's switch." Tyson blinked but nodded. They switched. The spheres started glowing a light yellow.

"Wow...they're even shinier than before!" Kenta sweatdropped. "Tyson..let's get out of here!" Tyson blinked and looked at him in confusion. "What? Why? What's the rush?" He had to ask, completely ignoring the loud cracking sound.

Kenta twitched in annoyance. "The roof is caving in! Come on, let's go!" With that he took off and ran up the steps that had led them there. Tyson blinked again and quickly followed. "Hey! Kenta, wait for me!"

* * *

Ash moaned and rubbed his head as he walked down the pathway. "Great..." Pikachu looked up at him. "Pika, pika..." Pikachu pointed towards the opening that led into a larger room. "Cool. Nice and warm..." Ash muttered as he walked in, Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pika! Pika, pika!"

Ash looked up and noticed the sphere sitting quietly on the pedestal that was over top the large fire in the middle of the room. "Oh great..." Quickly he pulled out a poke ball. "Charzard! I choose you!" Charzard gave a roar as he came out.

"Get that sphere!" Ash called pointing to the large pedestal. Charzard nodded, stretched his wings and took off into the air. Charzard swooped down and snagged the sphere in his claws. Ash cheered. "Yeah! Alright Charzard!" Charzard snorted as the roof started caving in.

A piece of the roof fell, letting light flow into the room. Ash climbed on to Charzard's back and Charzard took off flying out the hole in the roof. Pikachu clung onto Ash as they spun and dove out of the way of falling rocks. They broke through and were flying in the sky. Ash looked around as he clutched the red, glowing sphere in his arms.

"Charzard, be careful of Zapdos." Charzard nodded and started flying away from the island and towards the one they had started at. Pikachu looked down at the water and noticed something. "Pika! Pika, pika, pika!" Ash looked towards where Pikachu was pointing.

"Eh? Charzard bring us down!" They landed on the boat and Ash put Charzard back in the poke ball. Kai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How nice of you to drop in." Ash grinned.

"Oh well. Look, I found what we were supposed to get." He held out the sphere. Everyone, or almost everyone, was awed by it. "Ooh!..it's shiny!" Max called.

* * *

Hope you liked it... R and R!

ShadowDragonxx


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- T.R. Testy Retards?

Tala grumbled irritably as clutched the glowing sphere in his arms. Wolborg walked ahead and started sniffing, looking for the nearest exit. The ceiling was caving in, it had started as soon as Tala had touched that ice.

They had gotten out of that cavern with the sphere and were now trying to hurry to an exit, so to not get crushed by rocks that used to be the ceiling. Wolborg quickly led Tala to the exit and they hurried out, glancing back just in time to see a large rock fall and block the entrance of the cave.

As soon as Tala started walking towards the shore line, Wolborg stopped and started sniffing the air, then growling. Tala stopped as well, turning to the ice wolf.

"What is it?" He asked, his trained eyes searching for any life form on the frozen island. Wolborg growled and nodded towards a large piece of ice. Tala glanced over and nearly laughed at what he saw.

Behind the ice appeared to be two people and some sort of small cat. One had bright pinky red hair and the other had silvery gray. Obviously they didn't realize you could see through the ice. Tala smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know, you could come out now." He said casually, placing his hands in his pockets. There was a lot of whispering until a girl, boy and some sort of cat jumped out from behind the block of ice. The two humans were wearing clothing that had the letters T and R on them. They were scowling.

"How did you know we were there! It was the perfect hiding spot!" The girl yelled. Wolborg gave out a wolfish laugh and Tala rolled his eyes.

"Hiding behind a piece of ice that you can see through, is the perfect hiding spot?" All three of the intruders flushed, then glared at him. "How dare you speak to us like that! Do you not know who we are!" Tala smirked.

"'Course I know who you are." He said calmly, making the girl and boy blink in confusion. "You...do?"

Tala nodded, his eyes bright with withheld laughter. "Yeah. The Testy Retards." At their shocked looks he elaborated. "You both have T and R on your clothing. All three of you are retards. And you all get very testy." He said, smirking. 'Wow, Tyson must be rubbing off on me...' He thought to himself as Wolborg gave what looked like a wolfish grin.

"Now, Testy Retards, I want you to leave me alone and I want you to leave me alone **now**!" He said darkly, glowering at them before spinning on his heels and walking away. Wolborg snarled at them before turning and following his master.

The girl, guy and cat blinked at eachother. "Did he..." The boy started. "Just call us..." The girl continued. "The Testy Retards!" The cat squeaked.

"Seems like it. What should we do, Jesse?" The boy asked. "I think we should and catch that wolf of his, James. What do you say Meowth?" The girl said, glancing at the cat. "Sounds great with me!" The cat said, showing his claws.

--------------------------------------------

Tyson yawned as he walked after Kenta, carrying the still glowing sphere in his arms. "So, where are we supposed to go?" He asked. Kenta shrugged, shifting the glowing sphere he was carrying, slightly. "I'm guessing Mystery Mountain."

Tyson blinked in confusion. "But how will we get there? I mean we're on an island with a giant bird flying around shooting icicles at us."Kenta sweatdropped at how blunt that sentence had been. "Well...I don't know..." He said as they walked to the shore line. "We could wai-"

"Hey! Tyson! Kenta!" Both boys turned towards the water as they heard their names. Ash was waving at them as the boat he was on drove towards them. Tyson grinned and waved back. "Hey Ash!"

----

Ash grinned as Kai, Bryan and Spencer tied the boat down before walking towards the group. "So you two got two spheres?" Kenta and Tyson both nodded. "That's great! I have another one. All we need is Tala's and we're all set!" Tyson blinked.

"Did you tell them what that giant fish said?" He asked, as Kenta held back a laugh. Ash sweatdropped. "Giant fish..? Oh! You mean Lugia! Yeah I told 'em." He said, stroking Pikachu on the head. "Great! Now let's go get Tala before he gets mad!" Tyson said, grinning and nodding to the others.

Suddenly as they were climbing into the boat, music went off, coming from Max's pocket. Blinking, Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He opened it up and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, cautiously before his eyes lit up.

"Johnny! Hiya!" All the bladers blinked in surprise. Ash looked at Tyson. "Johnny?" He asked. Tyson grinned. "He's a blader, like us. Very rich and a good blader." He explained.

"Hey Johnny, How'd you get this number or even manage to call me? Hm, that's interesting...so you guys funded it? Cool! Thanks! Haha! Enrique pushed you through?

Oh...You met Professor Oak? Is he nice? Sort of? What do you mean sort of? Oh, come on he can't be that weird." Max started grinning.

"Your serious? He just walked up to you and basically said 'Hi, you must be from another world. I'm Professor Oak, by the way'. So...where are you? Oh okay we'll come there after we're finished here. I'll give you a call alright? K, bye." Max hung up, looking amused.

Then he noticed all the confused looks he was getting. "Oh..umm, apparently whoever sent us here sent Judy and the All Stars an email , consisting of clips of what has happened to us. They started building a doorway between this world and ours, so we could get back home.

Enrique had shoved Johnny through for the test and as soon as he got here, he was greeted by Professor Oak who brought him to his house and gave Johnny a Vulpix? Then two people named Jesse and James showed up and tried to take Vulpix. Johnny left as Professor Oak distracted them. Now he's heading to Mystery Mountain." He explained.

Tyson blinked in surprise. "What's a Vulpix?" Brock answered for him. "Vulpix is a small fox-like pokemon. Fire type." He said, nodding as if to emphasize the point. "And it's very cute!" Misty and Marina said at the same time.

The boys sweatdropped. Ray turned to Max. "But how did he know your number but not ours?" Max grinned. " Knowing Michael he probably gave him the number because he wanted Johnny to be able to reach him and since he usually forgets his cellphone when he comes to visit me and my dad..." He trailed off. Ash blinked.

"Whose Michael..?" Tyson glanced at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "His boyfriend." He said bluntly. Bryan rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't we head to this Mystery Mountain, now. So we can hurry up and get home." He growled. They all nodded and climbed onto the boat, driving off.

-----------

Hope you liked it, R and R

ShadowDragonxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- Lost**

He scowled as he tumbled out of the door, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked around before reaching into his pocket and tossing the pokeball in the air.

"Come on out!"The former bitbeast came out and lowered its head to the boy. 

The blonde climbed onto its back and the bird stretched his wings, taking to the air.

* * *

"Uh, hey Ash...Where's Ice Island?" Tyson asked, adjusting his hat. Ash blinked.

"Should be that island over there.." He pointed to the only island they hadn't been to yet.

"We need to get Tala still, don't we?" Kenta asked, absentmindedly playing with his tail. Tyson nodded and they headed towards the island.

* * *

Tala casually strolled down the waters edge of the island with Wolborg following. Tala sighed and stared at the small orb he held in his hand. It was still glowing. Wolborg gave a wolfish whine and Tala looked at him. 

"What is it, Wolborg?" Wolborg opened his mouth and...let out a huge yawn. Tala sighed and started looking around.

"Guess we could find somewhere to rest but-" He was cut off by a loud shriek and Tala winced before glancing at the sky. He groaned as Moltres shot towards them starting to shoot fire out of its mouth. He ducked and it flew over him and Wolborg.

They both ran off with Moltres melting ice behind them.

* * *

Emily turned to the monitor as the speakers emitted a loud popping sound, letting her know that they had received mail. Judy and Michael came over and Emily opened it. It was another Video. 

"Hello, my friends. I'm sure you remember me, don't you? Well, sure you do. But now I am sure you are anxious to the other dangers your friends face." The man said from his seat once again. And again the screen faded until it showed another clip.

_Tala quickly dove out of the way of the fireball, somersaulting when he hit the ground before jumping to his feet a distance away. He looked towards where he had been just seconds ago to see the stairs melting. He sighed. "Great. Now how am I supposed to get up there." He grumbled but was quickly silenced when Moltres shot another ball of flame towards him._

Next Clip...

_Tyson and Kenta bolted up the stairs almost tripping a couple of times. Ice was climbing up the stairs behind them, forcing them to run even faster. Articuno flew over head, shooting ice at the two boys who were quickly running out of breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they finally got to the top of the stairs and they ran across the flat ground looking this way and that for somewhere to hide from the ice pokemon._

Next Clip...

_Kenta walked over to where he had last seen Tyson leaning against the wall. Feeling the wall, blindly he came across the hole in the wall Tyson had fallen through. "Tyson?" He called and he was answered by an "Ouch that's gonna leave a mark." Kenta rolled his eyes and stepped back only to slip on some ice and fall into the hole in the wall. "Ooof!"_

Next Clip...

_Johnny yelped as he tumbled to the ground, the walkie talkie flying through the air and crashing down beside him. Groaning, he shoved himself up into a sitting position and he looked around._

Next Clip...

_Opening his mouth, Tala whined. "Why is something so powerful stuck in a giant ice cube?" Wolborg walked up to the giant ice cube in question and nudged it with his nose. After giving a rough grunt that Tala knew meant he wouldn't be able to move it, he turned and laid down, watching Tala walk up to the ice cube._

"_We're gonna be stuck here all day..." He muttered, placing a hand on the ice. Suddenly the ice began crack and shake. The sphere inside of it was glowing a soft blue. Tala stepped back, followed by Wolborg. "Uh...Oops?"_

Next Clip...

"_Wow...they're even shinier than before!" Kenta sweatdropped. "Tyson..let's get out of here!" Tyson blinked and looked at him in confusion. "What? Why? What's the rush?" He had to ask, completely ignoring the loud cracking sound._

_Kenta twitched in annoyance. "The roof is caving in! Come on, let's go!" With that he took off and ran up the steps that had led them there. Tyson blinked again and quickly followed. "Hey! Kenta, wait for me!"_

The view faded back into the dimly lit room. The man smirked, his glasses shining eerily in the candle light.

"I do hope you have enjoyed this, for it will be the last time you see them. Remember them well..." The screen went blank.

Emily gulped.

"Just what do you think he meant by that..?" She asked, horror stricken. Judy could only shake her head helplessly and sigh.

"And just why did he call us his friends?! I would never be a friend to that git!" Michael yelled and the two females stared at him.

"Michael! You're missing the entire point!"

* * *

Brock drove the boat to the edge of Ice Island and Kenta looked for a sign of his boyfriend. There was a loud thud and they saw the giant firebird skidding across the melting ice with a giant wolf on top of it. Tyson blinked. 

"Hey, that's Wolborg!" Just then, Tala casually strolled up to them. He smirked as he stopped next to the boat.

"Well, you sure took awhile." He said, completely ignoring the fighting of two giant animals behind him. Kenta grinned and jumped off the boat, wrapping his arms around Tala.

"Tala! Good to see you." And to most of the bladers shock Tala hugged back.

"Kenta." Was all he said before he lifted the blue haired boy back onto the boat and climbing on himself.

Moltres slammed into a large block of ice, the tip collapsing onto the legendary bird, Tala held out the poke ball and Wolborg returned into it. Brock quickly drove off before Moltres recovered.

* * *

Judy sighed as she tinkered with the door again. They had been trying for awhile to get the thing back on track but they weren't sure if it would work. She shivered as she remembered the email. 

'_Those poor kids...'_

But before she could think more into it, the door flashed and like last time a small creature came through, though unlike last time, it looked like a mini blue rhino. She shrieked and jumped back, just as Oliver and Enrique wandered into the room. They quickly shut the door as they saw the creature. A popping sound echoed through the room and Judy turned to the computer. She opened up the email.

It read:

_Hope you like the present, I'm sure he likes being with you._

_Rhyhorn -Its massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying._

Judy's eyes widened. _'Another pokemon..?' _A loud crash startled her and she turned to see the door broken down and both Oliver and Enrique slowly getting up. Judy quickly helped them up and explained the email.

"Now you two, get that pokemon before it causes havoc!" The two bladers quickly ran off, not wanting to endure the woman's wrath.

* * *

Johnny scowled as he walked down the road. 

"Where are they? They should've been here by now..." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly he heard yelling and looked to his right.

There were two people standing a good distance opposite of eachother, in-between them were two pokemon; a purple snake and a giant mouse. He lifted up his pokedex and pointed it at the snake first.

"Ekans. Snake Pokemon. Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds such as Pidgey and Spearow whole." Then the other pokemon.

"Sandshrew. Mouse Pokemon. Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food."

The boy standing behind Ekans, who had short brown hair and blue eyes, pointed at the Sandshrew and yelled,

"Quick! Use Wrap!" Ekans slithered forward quickly, aiming for Sandshrew. The boy behind Sandshrew, with black hair and brown eyes, panicked and yelled,

"Sandshrew! Dig!" Sandshrew instantly dug a hole in the ground and disappeared from sight. Ekans' attack missed. The brown haired boy cursed. The other boy laughed.

"Give up, Joey! I'm winning!" He said as Sandshrew appeared.

"Now, Sandshrew! Use Sand-attack!" Sandshrew smoothly kicked sand into Ekans' eyes. The snake pokemon reared back slightly.

"Shut up, Joshua!" Joey yelled at his opponent before turning to his partner.

"Ekans, attack!" Ekans once again slithered forward but his attack missed. Joshua laughed again.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch!" Sandshrew moved forward and swiped its claws at the snake. Ekans fell and didn't get up. Joey scowled before running towards his pokemon.

"Ekans, are you alright?" Ekans lifted its head slowly before letting it drop. Joey sighed and held out his poke ball, watching as Ekans disappeared into it. Joshua walked up to him.

"Hey Joey, you're getting better. Soon you'll be able to beat me!" He said before walking off and grinning arrogantly at Johnny.

"Hey kid, did you like our match? Amazing, right?" Johnny just raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Joshua frowned.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then why don't you battle me?!" Joey's eyes widened and he quickly went to the side lines. Joshua grinned at him.

"Here, Joey. I'll show this kid who's the boss around here." Johnny rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Who said I want to fight you?" Joshua growled.

"What? Are you afraid? Can't fight me with your pathetic Vulpix?" This time it was Johnny's turn to growl and Vulpix jumped out of his arms.

* * *

"Oy! Get back here you overgrown rock!" Enrique yelled as he chased after the pokemon, that happened to be heading straight for a small bridge. Oliver noticed this, but the blonde didn't. 

"That's forwards not backwards! Now come closer!" Oliver sighed, slowing to a stop as he saw Rhyhorn skid to a halt on the bridge. Enrique couldn't stop in time and rammed into the Rhyhorn, who grunted and swung its head lightly.

Oliver couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched his boyfriend sail over to bridge railing and splash into the river water.

Rhyhorn snorted before taking off again. Oliver sighed and leaned against the bridge railing as Enrique came up, spluttering.

"Have a nice swim?" Many people stopped to watch as the European playboy climbed out of the river and stomped up to his boyfriend, glaring through a mass of blonde bangs. Oliver laughed and brushed them behind his ears.

"Come on, let's get you into dry clothes. Then we'll chase the animal." He said before pulling out his cellphone. Enrique blinked.

"Who are you calling?" Oliver looked bemused.

"The All Stars. They might have better luck." He raised the phone to his ear when someone answered.

"Oh hey Emily...So Judy told you? That's good. We need some help, though. It tossed Enrique into a river and we're going to get him some dry clothes. You will? Great...hmm..it was headed towards the park. Alright, bye." He hung up and smiled.

"Rick, Emily and Eddy are going after it." Oliver replied at Enrique's questioning look. Enrique nodded.

"What about Michael?" Oliver bit his lip, looking worried.

"Emily said that no one's seen him all day but Just was going to check his room-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Hello? Judy, what's wrong?...What?! Michael's gone! Do you know where?...You don't think he...we'll be right there." Oliver put his phone away and grabbing Enrique's wrist, ran back towards the building.

"Oliver, what's wrong? Oliver!" Oliver stopped.

"Michael's missing, Judy found his room in a mess and his computer was on. There was an email and according to Judy it might have gotten Michael worried and mad. He might have...gone through the doorway..." Enrique's eyes widened and they started running again.

* * *

They burst ino the room, panting. Judy looked up from the paper she had been staring at. She held it out to Oliver who took it. Both European bladers looked at it. 

"I printed this off of Michael's computer. It's the email I told you about." Judy said softly, her eyes misting slightly.

'_Dear Mr. Michael Parker,_

_I know that you are worried about that boyfriend of yours, so I though I would be generous and show a picture I have of him. He looks rather adorable in it, I'm sure you'd agree. Sadly for you, this will be the last time you see him, ever. Goodbye._

_JJ'_

Underneath there was a picture of a redheaded boy asleep on the bed with a small red fox laying in his arms. The boy's vest and bandana had been discarded, laying on a nearby chair, allowing his bangs to fall into his face.

Oliver gasped softly as he stared at the picture of his teammate and Enrique growled.

"No wonder Michael went through! This guy's threatening our friend!" His hands clenched into fists.

"If Michael doesn't kill him, then I will..." He spoke with venom. Oliver's eyes watered.

"He'll be okay though, right?" He asked softly and Enrique smiled.

"Of course he will be! This is Johnny we're talking about! He wont give up without a fight! Besides he's got Salamulyon in pokedoll or whatever form and that fox thing, not to mention an overly protective boyfriend and his bitbeast." He said comfortingly placing an arm over the boy's shoulders. Oliver nodded and smiled, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

"Yeah..he'll be alright..."

* * *

Sorry this took so long but I was in a major Writer's block! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but it didn't work out very well. Anyway, the more reviews, the faster I update! Laterz, 

XxShadow StormBreakerxX


End file.
